russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Official Website of the Kapinoy network
Home Top 1 :About Us :Regional TV :Promos :Message Board :Guestbook :What's New? :Watch :Photos :Programs :Schedule :Artists :Radio :Our Sponsors :Jobs@IBC :E-Mail Us :Mobile :IBC Kids :IBC News :IBC Interactive :Kapinoy Talent Center :Kiddie TV :Toon TV :K-Pop Radio :93.5 Romance FM :DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 :iDMZ 891 FM :Kapinoy FM 913 Top 2 :(Show 10) :PBA :NBA :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? :Don't Forget the Lyrics! :The Million Second Quiz :Born to be a Superstar :Before I Fall in Love :Noli Me Tangere :Carita de Angel :Janella in Wonderland :Your Heart, My Love :Ghost Buster :13 Original Movie :Shake, Rattle and Roll :Sandy's Romance :Happy TODAS :More/'Less' :(Show 20) :Express Balita :Ronda Trese :Linawin Natin :Bitag :Report Kay Boss! :Snooky :Good Take :Forum ni Randy :Global Mission :Chinatown TV :(Show 30) :Sesame Street :Barney & Friends :Showbiz Star :KapinoyLand :DMZ-TV :Lunch Break :Whattaboys :Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya :It's Partytime :Show (40) :Cyborg Kurochan :Kirarin :Kuruko's Basketball :Grossology :Sic O'Clock News Naman :Winx Club :Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :Kamen Rider Fourze :Sofia the First :My Friends Tiger & Pooh :Lilo & Stitch :Phineas and Ferb :(Show 50) :Nine Time Travels :La Madrastra :My Love Patzzi :Kapinoy Cinema :Viva Box Office :Sunday Sinemaks 'Featured Videos (top 1)' :More Videos :PBA and NBA Teaser :Express Balita Teaser :KapinoyLand Kiddie Lunch Promo :Happy Fathers Day 'Schedule (top 2)' :Mon :Tue :Wed :Thurs :Fri :Sat :Sun :full schedule 'What's New on IBC (top 3)' :More News 'IBC News (top 4)' :go to IBC News :National :World :Politics :Sci-Tech :Lifestyle :Opinion :Weather :Business :Sports :Entertainment :Books :Travel :Health 'Community (top 5-1)' :We like to hear you. Visit the Kapinoy Forums and post comments about your favorite Kapinoy shows! 'What's New on iDMZ 891 FM (top 5-2)' :Music :Contest :Top Hits :1. Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen :2. Clarity - Zedd feat. Foxes :3. Suit and Tie - Justin Timberlake feat. Jay-Z :4. 22 - Taylor Swift :5. Gentlemen - PSY :6. Heart Attack - Demi Lovato :7. Stay - Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko :8. The Way - Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller :9. Tonight - Jessica Sanchez feat. Ne-Yo :10. Fine China - Chris Brown 'Mobile (top 6)' :Subscribe to KAPINOYLAND to 8888 from Globe postpaid and prepaid to get a call on your mobile cellphone every day with IBC-13's children's television program. 'Radio (top 7)' :Listen Live to 93.5 Romance FM :Listen Live to DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 :Listen Live to iDMZ 891 FM :Listen Live to Kapinoy FM 913 'IBC Affiliates (top 8)' :IBC News Network (INN) :The world's leader in the UHF news and current affairs, public service, business, entertainment and sports channel is now on free TV channel 45! :IBC Licensing :The licensing and merchandising arm of IBC :Global IBC :The digital tambayan of the global Kapinoy! :Danze TV :The newest cable music channel of danze urban music. :Kiddie TV :The newest cable children's TV channel for kids! :Toon TV :The cable animation cartoon channel for kids! :Kapinoy Talent Center :Get to know the talented Kapinoy artists that are part of the Kapinoy Talent Center family! © 2013 Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation All Rights Reserved About Us The Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) is a Philippine mass media conglomerate network. Its main studios, dish satellite, office and headuarters is at the building of IBC Broadcast Center, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon Ciy, Philippines with its transmitter tower located at Coca Cola plant in Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City. As we continuously commit to the highest standards of performance and quality and deliver unrelenting service to Filipinos worldwide, we are opening our door to dynamic, competent, goal and results-oriented individuals looking for career growth and personal advancement like you sustained its stronghold through continuous leverage on its unparalleled ability of providing high-quality and multi-genre content to its audience. As always, IBC-13 management strives to deliver the best innovative programming to people. Telephone Numbers: (02) 435-3784 and (02) 433-5538 loc. 208 Since its establishment on 1960, known as the government-sequestered radio and television network in the Philippines continuously commit to the highest standards of performance and quality and deliver unrelenting service to Filipinos worldwide, the country and the Asia in partnership with Viva Entertainment, IBC-13 is now unveils a new blazes of the trail in Philippine television broadcast offers their programming innovations by producing high-quality news and current affairs, sports and entertainment programs that will offering a multi-platform approach in reaching Filipinos across the country and around the world in the broadcasting industry. The Kapinoy Network's undisputed #3 television network in the country, the Philippines and in the Asia for its new tagline and corporate slogan Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino. The Kapinoy station: IBC, Global IBC, IBC News Network (INN), 93.5 Romance FM, DZTV Radyo Budyong, iDMZ 891 FM and Kapinoy FM 913. By constantly innovating its programs, IBC-13 has set trends in the broadcast industry -- viewers can participate in polls, interact with other viewers on-air, and send feedback through text messaging in several Kapinoy programs as it diversified into media businesses in movie making, sets and props construction, music and video recording, new media, post production services and marketing. As it faces the challenges of the future, IBC strengthens itsalliance with its six wholly-owned subsidiaries, strategically positioningitself in key areas: film, radio, post-production, corporate video productions, marketing and sales, music recording,licensing and merchaidising, print media and publishing, new media interactive, modille and telephone, and props andprosthetics. Indeed, an innovative, crative core intact and quality. All shows in the sequestered TV channel mostly concentrates on Kapinoy shows starting from hours of the morning until night by watching. With its line up of shows, it caters all people in all walks of life but it aims not only to give entertainment and enlightenment but also making it sure that viewers gained to fonder and value at the end of the day in front of television. And in the coming years, The Kapinoy Network will continue to revolutionize the broadcast industry by reinventing the way local shows are made and news isdelivered using the latest in technology. Produces and broadcasts radio programs across the Philippines on its wholly-owned operating network of the flagship radio stations DZTV Radyo Budyong on the AM band and iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! on the FM band. The Kapinoy Network sets the TV investments, mindful of its role in supporting the Philippine broadcast industry, began the operations of DZTV Radyo Budyong 1396, an AM news and public service broadcasting provided metropolitan and regional news to key areas of the country; iDMZ 891 FM, the Philippines’ premier urban dance music station geared towards the uplifting of mixed of pop, dance music, hip-hop and R&B and remixed music and the encouraging of Filipino talents in the music industry. Strategically partnered with its TV arm, iDMZ 891 FM has a very broadcast capacity and the #1 dance mix FM radio station in the country. We believe that our people determine the success of our company. We hire and retain the best and invest in the development of our Administrative Services and Human Resources. Here at IBC-13, everyone is encouraged to discover their potential and be the best they can be plays a crucial and critical role in the trailblazing digital convergence merging all multimedia platforms for all Filipinos worldwide. With MediaQuest fueling IBC’s massive programming, talent, financial, and infrastructural expansions, the TV network has become an engaging choice for its innovative and creative programming that continues to solidify its position as a major player and strong competitor for the top ranks of Philippine television. introduces a fresh wave of healthy competition that aims to enlarge the industry’s overall impact and audience reach. Gearing up for an all-digital, tape-less workflow and High Definition transmission, IBC is ready to take the great leap of establishing itself as a new breed of hit-making Filipino multimedia channel and ushering the digital revolution in the local broadcasting landscape. Content is why people watch television, read newspapers, browse the internet, listen to radio. Throughout history, advertisers and ad agencies have focused on the fringes of content: creating ads to sponsor content. Being a Kapinoy is about passion, dedication, hard work, loyalty, aspiring, children, stars and doing the best, achieving world class standards and service. Be part of the team as we continuously bring the broadcast industry to the forefront, breaking barriers, innovating and pioneering program formats, enriching the lives of millions of Filipinos here and abroad and building communities with a Filipino programs wherever they may be raising the standard of the broadcast industry and Philippine television entertainment industry showcase their talents, air their work. It’s their podium: It will accept their productions, pictures, recordings. Reaches out to Filipinos across the globe through its international channels Global IBC and INN International, available via cable, direct-to-home and IPTV in the United States, Canada, 49 countries in Europe, 27 countries in the Middle East and Northern Africa, Hong Kong, Japan, Singapore, Australia, New Zealand, Guam, Saipan, Papua New Guinea and the British Indian Ocean Territory of Diego Garcia. As long as IBC-13, the major player remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact in Filipino viewers will regarded for their line-up of television revolutionary an new all-Filipino programming slate with more world-class established mass-based programs, bringing a multitude of Kapinoy programming from sports, entertainment and news and current affairs has played a major role in revolutionizing Philippine television by providing many of the most innovative, creative and trendsetting shows in the country. Its programs boast of the best artists of biggest, best, brightest stars and superstars in Philippine entertainment as well as the most respected personalities in the field of news and current affairs. The Kapinoy Network has gained local and international recognition for its innovative and quality entertainment, sportsand responsible news and current affairs programs. For its quality and balanced programming, IBC-13 has received the Best Station awards given by the country’s third leading award-giving bodies such as the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster sa Pilipinas (KBP) Golden Dove Awards, Philippine Movie Press Club (PMPC) Star Awards, Catholic Mass Media Awards, the Rotary Club of Manila, Gawad Tanglaw Awards and the USTV Students Choice Awards. A major stakeholder in the telecommunications arena and has invested in the Mabuhay Philippines Satellite Corporation (MPSC), operator of the country's first telecoms satellite. With its recent shift to the high-powered Agila II Mabuhay Satellite, IBC is now seen in 30 countries worldwide. Based from AGB Neilsen, IBC-13 has the advantage in all economic classes from A to E especially in the upper economic classes, while ABS-CBN and GMA Network holds a significant margin in the class A to E market which unfortunately has a purchasing power. Involved in television and radio broadcasting, as well as in the production of television and radio programming for domestic and international audiences and other related businesses. IBC produces a wide variety of engaging, world-class entertainment programs in multiple genres and balanced, credible news programs that are aired on free-to-air television and the sports programs of PBA and NBA games. Transforming lives by changing the media landscape is both IBC-13’s vision and passion. The key thrusts of our business strategy are: Anytime, anywhere, in any device or medium As our audiences demand greater control over how and when they will consume our content, we will ensure our continued relevance by distributing our content in the widest array of platforms that technology will allow. Our audiences will be able to reach us anytime at any place in any medium. Building on our core strength in content creation While everything around us changes – the technology, the production process, the medium used to access our content – our core ability to create quality content that touch, inspire and empower our viewers must remain constant. We will continue building on our core strength of content creation. Maintain a strong fiscal position and bring value to our stakeholders. We will derive the most synergies possible between our content and distribution business. We will consciously operate more efficiently and cost-effectively, as we deliver greater value to our audience, customer, clients, partners and shareholders. IBC-13 provides the cable TV and operates the country’s largest cable TV service provider. The company also owns the leading music production and distribution outfits in the country, It brings its content to worldwide audiences via cable, satellite, online and mobile. The company has interests in content development and production, cable and satellite television services, merchandising and licensing, mobile and online multimedia services, glossy magazine publishing, video and audio post production, and overseas services, all of which complement and enhance The Kapinoy Network’s strength in content production and distribution. Catch-up-catch up all thw time. Your favorite shows in watch them all hre on IBC Rewind. Aside from bringing the best in news and entertainment, IBC also manifests its social responsibility and commitment to public service through community projects and philanthropic activities that IBC Foundation. IBC - the most awarded network iin the Philippines, now a diversified company providing news, information, entertainment, sports and allied services. With its transmitter tower of 60,000-watt power output located at Coca Cola plant in Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City with IBC studios. The Kapinoy Network is taking the lead in a number of strategic areas: cinema production, commercial post production, music recording, audio and video production, licensing and merchandising, marketing and sales of television programs, moile and telephone, new media, print media and publishing, and UHF broadcasting. Ventures, alliances, and investments continue to strengthen and expand a leading position in the industry. IBC’s top management team is comprised of Chairman Eric Canoy, President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, Executive Vice President and Chief Operating Officer Lito Ocampo Cruz, Vice-Chairman Freddie M. Garcia, Deputy Managing Director and Head of Broadcast Operations Atty. Dan Albert De Padua, IBC Board of Directors Jaime Alanis, Diosdado Marasigan, Ernesto Maipid, Jr., Jose Raphael Hernandez, Lauro Visconde and Alturo Alejandrino, Chief Financial Officer Dave Fugoso, Head of Channel 13 Rey Sanchez, IBC News and Current Affairs Head Maria Ressa, IBC Chief Entertainment Content Officer Laurenti Dyogi, Entertainment and Creative Services Head Jose Javier Reyes, The Administrative Services and Human Recourses Manager Koy Reboroso and Head of IBC Interactive, Sales & Marketing Arm of IBC Tessie Taylor. CALL SIGN: :DZTV-TV FREQUENCY: :VHF Channel 13 Power Output: :60,000 watts BROADCAST SERVICE AREAS: :Mega Manila :Pampanga :Nueva Ecija :Bataan :Bulacan :Bical Region :Olongapo :Botoloan, Zambales :Tarlac :Laoag :Baguio :Santiago, Isabella :Dagupan :Camarines Norte :Naga :Legaspi :Batangas :Puerto Princesa :Boracay :Iloilo :Roxas :Kalibo, Alkan :Bacolod :Cebu :Tacloban :Basey, Samar :Surigao :Iligan :Dipolog :Pagadian :Cagayan de Oro :Davao :Zamboanga :General Santos 'IBC-13 PROGRAMMING' AUDIENCE PROFILE: :60% Male :60% Female DEMOGRAPHICS: :5-14 years old – 15% :15-19 years old – 45% :20-29 years old – 60% :30-39 years old – 65% :40 years old and up – 60% LANGUAGE: :Filipino (85%) :English (25%) ECONOMIC CLASS: :A-B-C – 25% (upscale) :C-D-E – 100% (massive) 'Profile' For fifty-three years after introducing television to the Philippines, IBC-13 remains poised the new ground in the field of broadcasting and to face the challenge of the new millennium. Since the phenomenal success of its EDSA relaunched operations of the sequestered TV and radio station, your network has branched out into other industry-related endeavors. All the while fortifying its creative and technical expertise with cutting-edge technology. It started on March 1, 1960 at 6:30 p.m. under Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald owned by the late Andres Soriano. The station also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao. On the first day of February 1975, under the auspices of the Benedicto Group of Companies, the Philippines was delighted in the birth of a television station that would bring color to the dark years of the Martial Law era. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) brought forth DZTV Channel 13, a commercial television station based on Metro Manila and initially beamed to seven relay stations scattered all over the archipelago. From a relatively unknown TV station, IBC-13 reached greater heights and became the country's top-rating network. Through hard work coupled with and intrepid business sense, IBC management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the mass audience. Thus, IBC 13 set a lot of firsts in the broadcasting industry. Showing full-length Tagalog films and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13. Who could ever forget Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, T.O.D.A.S., See-True and a lot more? Back then, when one spoke of television of IBC 13. Years passed after EDSA Revolution, things were never the same again in the network. IBC became a government controlled operation under the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). Malacañang appointed several management groups to oversee the operation of the stations. The network's condition became congruent with the government situation. New administrators meant new management. IBC 13 managed to survive despite unstable conditions. The niche it has carved in the broadcasting industry proved to be an indelible one. Instant recall has always been associated with IBC and its glorious past. Now, a new hope shines on IBC, the network which pioneered various genres in TV production within the quality local production. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away. '1961: Beginnings as Inter-Island 13 (DZTV Channel 13)' Channel 13 started broadcasts in March 1, 1960 at 6:30 p.m. under Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald owned by the late Andres Soriano. The station also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao. Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local shows. '1970: Vinta Color' In the 1970s, IBC launches the color transmission named Vinta Color named after the Vintas from Zamboanga, the third network in the Philippines to convert to all-color broadcasts. '1975: New Beginning in relaunch as Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation' On February 1, 1975, Inter-Island 13 split off from the Sorianos, owners of RMN and was renamed Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and moved to Benedicto Group of Companies by the late Roberto S. Benedicto (1916–2000), who purchased the network consisting of the Manila station and other relay stations in Visayas and Mindanao.DWKB-FM (KB 89.1), now known as iDMZ 891 FM was opened and in a short time, it became the number one FM station in the country. '1976: New Direction of IBC as the #1 TV station' In 1976, IBC metamorphosed into one of the country's most viewed TV network with its primetime lineup and full length local and foreign films aired on this channel. This catapulted IBC in the number one slot among 4 rival networks. '1977: New Decision Moving to Broadcast City' Through the sweat of it's employees and the income generated from it's programs, the network built and finally moved into its present home - Broadcast City. The complex was a five-and-a-half hectare land located at Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City.1 '1978: Enjoy Yourself' IBC manifested an enviable resilience in surviving the challenges It marked the biggest and most progressive leap any network has ever made. Because of its station produced shows and co-production ventures, it penetrated a wider market. Thus, remarkable productivity surfaced with a acquisition of several provincial TV and radio stations. '1986: Post-EDSA Revolution and Basta Pinoy sa Trese' After the EDSA Revolution, IBC was sequestered by the government. A board of administrators was created to run the station. When BBC 2 closed down, IBC absorbed majority of its displaced employees, thus doubled the operating expenses of the network. Expresses IBC-13's corporate goal for the larger Filipino audience to identify themselves, a vision of Philippine television to be the home of the local productions that are expressive of the Filipino heart and mind. The provider of entertainment and enlightenment; the imparter of Filipino social and cultural values. It defines the basic thrust of IBC-13's programming a strong bias for more local productions, a striving for balance of entertainment and public information, and the recognition of its social role to earn profits. Cost of programs went up by threefold. Line produced shows and co-production ventures with Viva, Regal, and Seiko were favored. Channel 13’s programs are Sitak ni Jack, Hapi House, Goin' Bananas, Barrio Balimbing, Eh Kasi, Babae!, T.O.D.A.S., Sic O'Clock News, Maricel Live! and The Sharon Cuneta Show are the year’s top-raters as well as Piling-Piling Pelikula and IBCinema will showing the full-lenght Tagalog movies. '1987: Life Begins at 13' The top rated shows of IBC were pirated by rival networks. Cost of programs, talent fees and TV rights increased tremendously. IBC could no longer afford to produce its own shows. In 1987, IBC 13 was renamed E-13 for the first time and its slogan Life Begins at 13 noted for the butterfly logo in the form of the letter E and the number 13. '1989: Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese' IBC took a new image, Pusong Pinoy Pusong Trese, to recapture the glory days it once had. But because of the sequestration, periodic change of management and the internal problems, the network started to lose the support of advertisers. The FM radio statins of 89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) launched as the nation's number 1 dance music FM station in the country along with Radyo Budyong stations natinowide. '1990: Islands TV 13' Island Broadcast Corporation took over the management and the marketing of IBC which came to be known as Island TV 13. It was in the later part of its operations that ratings and income suffered due to mismanagement which caused labor unrest. '1992: The Return of Operation and Bagong Anyo, Bagong Trese' During this time, IBC became a 100% government owned station by virtue of a compromise agreement between PCGG and Mr. Roberto S. Benedicto, management and marketing were returned to the IBC Board of Directors. Programming remained at a standstill in preparation for the launching of a new image. '1994: Pinoy ang Dating' It was May 1994 when IBC launched Pinoy ang Dating with a visually enticing MTV, an innovation in terms of station identification. Despite limited resources, programming improved but the battle for audience share continued. Advertisers became more responsive to marketing efforts. DOMSAT satellite dish via nation satellite broadcast launched on TV-radio programming. These are the classic tokusatsu hits of the popular Super Sentai galore are Bioman, Shaider, Maskman, Turboranger, Kamen Rider Black, Machineman and Fiveman, and anime hits Battle Ball, Super Boink, Time Quest, Tonde Boorin, Shuurato, Gaiking, Grendaizer UFO and Mazinger Z, some of the most famous tokusatsu, sentai and anime shows in Philippine television. The said ident won the Gawad CCP Award for The Best Station Identification in the said year. The said ident won the Gawad CCP Award for Best Station Identification in the said year.. '1996: VTV on IBC' Vintage Television (VTV) entered the scene with PBA games as it's major program. Rehabilitation of the Transmitter and other technical facilities where initiated in the central and provincial stations. A new Harris 60 kilowatt transmitter was installed. The global service of APSTAR 1 satellite was utilized for a wider global reach. '1998: Bagong Pinoy' In 1998, the network has launched its all-Filipino flagship news program called Express Balita, become the national flagship newscasts, led by news anchors Ida Miranda Castro and Anne Marie Soriano and the late-night newscast IBC Balita Ngayon, led by the news anchors Manuel Llige, Tintin Pizarro and Noli Eala revolutionizes the TV newscasts on Phiilippine television. Uner the president Boots Anson-Roa in July 1998 as the top honcho, IBC makes the broadcast history when it leaps in Channel 13's ratings from cellar dweller to the number 3 among TV networks position in the Philippines and the country in surge phenomenal growth, thanks to the PBA and NBA games and the VTV programs in the audience share and ratings, with all the Top 10 shows in the network, and the first in the Philippines to be number 3. IBC's TV companions, ABS-CBN Channel 2 and GMA Channel 7 start attempts to bring in more viewers as IBC becomes the number 3 Philippine TV network. Also, the nation's dance music radio station 89 DMZ ranks the number 1 FM station in the country. VTV shows: Goin' Bayabas, Back to Iskul Bukol, Dear Heart, WOW!, Rebyu, V.U, Takot Ka Ba sa Dilim?, The Bikini Open, Extreme Action Theater, Sine VTV and Sinemaks are the top-raters. The sports programming: PBA, NBA and PBL games, Blow by Blow, Super Bouts, Hot Stuff, WCW, ATP Tour Highlights, UEFA, Marlboro Tour and Kabayo, Karera, Karerista along with the anime favorites Battle Ball and Super Boink. As the top of the ratings is the sentai and tokusatsu series Turboranger, Fiveman, Kamen Rider Black, Maskman, Super Rescue Rolbrain and Bioman, and Gogo's Adventure with English, the children show for kids and education of pre-schools. In the meantime, covered Hatol ng Bayan, the first-ever election coevrage and the frst-ever special coverage along with PTV-4, RPN-9 and Radyo ng Bayan. '1999' VTV continues to reign on primetime with its sports and foreign canned programs. IBC's religious and public affairs program dominate the non-prime slots. The new management under Boots Anson-Roa as president since July 1998 and Mr. Emiliano D. Templo is determined to put IBC back on its feet. His foremost concern is to maintain the viability and competitiveness of the network in preparation for its privatization. This is achieved by providing for the personnel welfare and benefits and by renewed programming thrust which would cater to the biggest sector of society, the youth. '2000: Viva-TV on IBC' By 2000, IBC brought the PBA on Viva TV because the company with Viva Entertainment absorbtion of Vintage Television for the past three years ago. In the following sports program, IBC relaunched as Viva-TV, the primetime slot aired on Channel 13 to produce the popular drama series like May Bukas Pa, Subic Bay, Kagat ng Dilim, Dear Heart and H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid, and Gags Must Be Crazy when it become popularly franchise from established popular shows. Since then, IBC 13 now reached the number 3 among TV network at the same point in audience share and the ratings, and the first in the Philippines to be the number 3 last 1998 relaunched. IBC's TV companions, behind the top-notchers of thetwo giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA Network to bring in more viewers after IBC become the number 3 leading network. It started with specials like Homecoming sa 13 and other youth-oriented one-shot presentations. Boots Anson Roa, IBC-13 top honcho, made the disclosure at a press conference last August 14, 2000. The network is sequestered, and Boots admitted that still for privatization. The network's franchise was granted granted by Congress, the network has operated for more than 30 years along with the country's premier dance music station 89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) ranks also the number 1 in FM radio. The purpose of that luncheon affair was to introduce to the press most of the shows produced by the network itself. Several hours of programming are produced daily by a blocktimer group Viva-Vintage. Such programs include basketball and international sports events like the Cardiff and the Wales World 9-Ball Billiards Championship participated in by several Filipino cue artists. Viva-TV's hit programming on the network’s primetime hours of IBC are May Bukas Pa, Fastbreak, Dear Heart, Subic Bay, Gags Must Be Crazy, Kagat ng Dilim, Night Lines and Y2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid are the top-raters in the Viva's local production along with the PBA and NBA basketball games together with Blow by Blow, Milo Sporting World, Kabayo, Karera, Karerista, World Pool Championships, Super Bouts and Asian PGA Tour, the Japanese hit anime series like Akazukin Cha Cha and the Viva Tagalog movie blocks Viva Proudly Presents, Now Showing, Viva Premiere Night and Sinemaks. Also, for the staiton-produced show on Philippine television like Gogo's Adventure with English, Alas Dose sa Trese, Good Take, DMZ-TV, Last Fool Show, Y2K: Yes to Kids, Saklolo Abogado and Hapi Kung Healthy are the top-raters of the network eventually contribute to an higher station rating. The network's flagship news programs Express Balita, Ronda Trese and IBC Headliners becoming the household TV newscast in the country. Also, IBC-13 traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television is the strong and undisputed number 3, thanks to the PBA and NBA games, and the Viva programs. '2001' In 2001, Viva-TV begin to produce local version of game shows The Weakest Link (hosted by Edu Manzano) and Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (hosted by Christopher De Leon) which airs on IBC. The two top networks of ABS-CBN, GMA Network and ABC were forced to include franchised game shows to their programming lineup within Philippine networks. Also, it has the popularly aired the Mexican soap opera as telenovela Carita de Angel, Siempre Te Amare, Maria del Cielo and Por Un Beso on primetime airs on IBC after the success of telenovelas the are two top networks GMA Network and ABS-CBN in their programming lineup and introduced popular Tagalog dubbed anime series in Japan like Akazukin Cha Cha (the voice of Anne Curtis as Cha Cha), Crayon Shin Chan (the voice of Andrew E. as Shin Chan) and Cyborg Kurochan (the voice of Ogie Alcasid as Kurochan) which airs on the evening slot. '2002' The reality singing talent search show Star For A Night, hosted by Regine Velasquez discover the aspiring young singers on primetime TV for the singing superstars, bought the country's top-rating and multi-awarded game show franchise are The Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?. Viva-TV starting with the innovative and creative programming on Philippine televisionon primetime in IBC-13 with million-peso prize game shows are The Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, and the million-peso prize reality singing search show Star For A Night along with the PBA and NBA basketball games. Also, the poineer chinovela craze Amazing Twins, which premiered on the network in the asianovelas in 2003. '2007' In late 2007, IBC management inked a deal with the Makisig Network, led by Hermie Esguerra. Makisig was accepted as a primetime block-timer of IBC. However, Makisig Network's programs were not aired due to questions on the propriety of the terms and conditions of the agreement. Said agreement expired in October 2008. 'At present: Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13' The official TV broadcast partner of the Olympic games in the Philippines in 2014 present. In 2014, the Kapinoy network becoming the award-winning TV station for the KBP Golden Dove Awards, Anak TV Seal Awards, PMPC Star Awards for TV, Gawad Tanglaw Awards, among others, with several other programs on the network also earning awards in their respective categories, and acquired a new franchise to opeate under Republic Act 10586 signed by the President Noynoy Aquino III. The network also announced a major rebranding project for 2014, IBC is made by an all-Filipino creative team using the full computer design, new graphics and animation in the Philippines which applies to selected programs, promos, station IDs, among others. The station will now cater the mass audience and viewers via scheduling, market-specific advertising and promotions in the Philippines. Local advertisers and cable operators will now have enhanced opportunities to work with The Kapinoy Network on customized marketing solutions including sponsorships of Filipino programming and tailored advertising opportunities including events, promotions, concerts and multi-platform marketing solutions reach over 13.5 million TV households. Now, a new hope shines on IBC, the network which pioneered various genres in TV production. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away. Channel 13 has been identified with the PBA and NBA games, and recently with Viva's local productions with blocktimers of Viva Entertainment and co-producers of Viva Television. For its re-imaging known as The Kapinoy Network will introducing a studio complex and headquarters as the 7,000-sqm IBC Broadcast Center located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and the transmitter tower at San Francisco, Del Monte, Quezon City launches fresh on-air activities. Followed by the revamp of the new IBC with new programs and roster of talents and superstars at its trade launch had its highest ratings increase has a strong presence in the market via consumer products, online, recreation, books, magazine publishing, licensign and merchandising, music recording, and feature films businesses. It begins its year 54th Anniversary in Philippine Television. It begins the parties will welcoming back in all the past and present IBC stars and talents from 1975 to 1990's, personalities, executives and employees, including Andres Soriano, Emiliano Templo, Dick Baldwin, Emilio Templo, Orly Punzalan and Noel Tolentino with all of the Philippines' well-known personalities in attendance of superstars which has been reigning supreme as the number 3 TV network since 1998 in the ratings reports of Kantar Media surveys to regain Mega Manila supremacy even as it remains dominant still in all timeslots in the provinces and in worldwide Filipino audiences. On 1 January 2014, the network relaunched a new original logo as the new corporate logo of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, was adopted universally by its owned companies and subsidiaries, and was officially debuted on-air with the launch of a new station ID featuring the new logo. It started with specials like Homecoming Kapinoy and other youth-oriented one-shot presentations. In a surge of phenomenal growth at the height of the "network wars", IBC earned a reputation as The Superstar Network bringing together the biggest names in movies and television to its fold under the network's chairman Eric Canoy and Boots Anson-Roa who served as President adnd CEO with each network running rival in counter-programming relaunched the new slogan and advertising campaign I Love Kapinoy (stylized as i ♥ IBC) with a theme song of jingle for words and music, and the unveiling of IBC's new 2014 logo which successfully gained its dominance is a certified number 3 in the overall TV network rating, behind the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA Network lead in the TV industry according to Kantar Media survey releases the Total Philippines ratings (National Urban and Rural Households) with the help of lead with a new shows such as the a mermaid fantasy drama Janella in Wonderland started the trend of fantaserye craze in the country, a primetime soap opera Your Heart, My Love becoming the hit teleserye, the first TV adaption of the 2010 thai film turned primetime hit teleserye Crazy Little Thing Called Love, the drama anthology series Sandy's Romance, the popular and top-rated primetime comedy sitcoms Iskul Bukol Men and Maya Loves Sir Chief, the political satire Sic O'Clock News Naman and the all-male gag show Happy TODAS, two of the popular and top-rating game shows Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz, a trend-setting reality show for the national singing contest Born to be a Superstar, dance show DMZ-TV, the Sunday night musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani, children's educational program KapinoyLand, two of talk shows Seeing Stars Tonight and Last Fool Show, two of primetime Mexican telenovelas like The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) and La Teniente, the popular Taiwanese drama Hayate the Combat Butler and Korean drama Spy Myung-wol and the Viva Tagalog movies on primetime like Viva Cine Idols and Sunday Sinemaks with such record and a milestone in Philippine TV history to collaborate on quality local production, on-ground events, mall tours, concerts, marketing and advertising sales. IBC aimed to veer away from this practise by coming up with Kapinoy shows with a new formats to complement its flagship program of the PBA and NBA. Part of their success can be attrributed to their carrying of Kamen Rider tokusatsu franchise, which effectively revitalized Filipino interest in sentai and Japanese live-action tokusatsu as Kamen Rider Fourze. IBC launches The Grand Kapinoy Milyung-Milyong Pasasalamat Raffle Papremyo, the first, biggest, longest and most dynamic nationwide promo contest by a media network. Kapinoy shows worldwide via Global IBC is setup an international channel compared to The Filipino Channel, GMA Pinoy TV and GMA Life TV.The Kapinoy Network (thru IBC Sports and Viva Sports) bagged the TV broadcastrights of the 2014 Winter Olympics, 2014 Summer Youth Olympics and the 2016 Summer Olympics. It is also acquired the broadcast rights of the PBA and NBA basketball, boxing matches and ONE FC-MMA matches. By that virtue, IBC has been named as the Olympic Network in the Philippines. IBC successully launched the first-ever Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards in an effort to strengthen its presence in Asia with the biggest honor annual awards giving body recognizing the outstanding programming produced by the several TV networks, movies and music in the Philippines every year brought honors this year's biggest TV personalities voted by kids and teenagers through text and online voting. Today, the network functions as the same counterparts ABS-CBN and GMA Network are also doing. With an increase in audience share, which popularly of social networking sites now-a-days such as Facebook and Twiter, several programs of the network such, especially news programs have fan pages wherein those who will able to subscribe to them will be updated of the freshest news. Those who are going online are the first to watch, read and hear the news that the network will be airing in the evening. The network created a two new departments, IBC News and Current Affairs (headed by Nick Mendoza and Maria Ressa as the news head) and IBC Entertainment TV (headed by Laurenti Dyogi as the entertainment head).The network held its Homecoming Kapinoy, which gathered over 4,000 former employees and talents for a grand reunion at IBC’s compound in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. The network also celebrated its 38th year reign in the TV ratings, with 15 of their IBC shows included in the Top 30 daily programs in Philippine television history. The company also did a nationwide caravan, tours of mall shows and must-see concerts, showcasing the network's talents and superstars. With IBC being for the float of privatization by the government, amid incomplete improvements and fierce competition, the station will agree to long-term contract with block-timers of Viva Entertainment while IBC is currently loaded with programming during its prmetime slot, including two newscast, soap opras and fantasy series, telenovelas, Asian dramas, sitcoms, game shows, talk shows, variety shows, drama antholoies, reality shows and the PBA games which is regained its dominance. In the five decades of serving the network's dominance and entertainment programming, IBC-13's studios and falfilities will upgrade the network's management. The studio equipment, cameras, lightning and props, props with a cash and budgets will also afford to utilize radio-TV operations, their programming and airtime is once again improved to the network war and some employees. Through the years, the company had created so many progams especially for Filipinos. In fact, on the 54th year of celebrating the Philippine television history improved the network started to producing local programs for viewing pleasure, the company is IBC's winning streak of dominance produced some of three primetime shows namely Janella in Wonderland, Your Heart, My Love became one of IBC's most famous teleseryes and Crazy Little Thing Called Love increased more popularly of the station become the huge success. There were so many superstars who received break to work because of this huge company. The huge number of talents became popular is proff that this huge company to help rising stars. Express Balita and Ronda Trese are also the top-rating news programs of the network. The network is also airing the hit animes, sentai and tokusatsu from Japan. The network has also the several comedy programs and sitcoms on Philippine television history such as Sic O'Clock News Naman, Iskul Bukol Men, Maya Loves Sir Chief and Happy TODAS. The network has also so many franchised programs made more popular like the popular and top-rating local primetime game shows Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz, and the trend-setting reality show for the superstars Born to be a Superstar captivated the hearts of FIlipino people to gain popularly and increase in viewers with high ratings compared to other networks and the home of the National Basketball Association (NBA) and the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) basketball games managed to rise as the certified number 3 network in the country. Another feature of the top of the ratings is the introduction of the live-action sentai and tokusatsu show formats with Kamen Rider, Super Sentai and Metal Hero Series tokusatsu franchise to Philippine television history which effectively revitalized Filipino interest in Japanese live-action as Kamen Rider Fourze and Sky Ranger Gavan together with the Filipino-dubbed hit anime programmes. A hit TV properties have crossed over to cinema, recording and product licensing and merchandising. The integrated News and Current Affairs Group provides content for television, radio, UHF, cable and the internet. In-house developed stars and creative talents are now being shared across all media. The post-production houses service cinema and TV advertising clientele. The international program distribution component has extended its business to thecover telecoms. IBC-13 remains the undisputed, most-watched number 3 network. PBA posts a rating of 45%, the highest in recorded history. Programming is successfully expanded from 4:30 in the morning to 2:00 AM the following day. IBC reaches 50% of TV households via a network of 30 TV stations and affiliates. The biggest names in movies and television to its fold. It is also available to watch IBC through online streaming of several websites. It shows that it is easy to access the quality programs of this station that started becoming a big. The network's network station ID featuring the dedication and spirit of the Filipino culture and cultural heritage launched during Express Balita last May 1, 2014. Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, composed and performed by Dingdong Avanzado was used for the station identification and with the new theme song jingle with a Filipino-like visually and Pinoy-esque in the ring music and the Filipino culture and cultural heritage with a station ID. IBC recently signed a memorandum of agreement with the Asian Television Content Philippines Corporation under Engr. Reynaldo Sanchez as the major blocktimer of the station. ATC @ IBC block with newest programs will premiered last June 2, 2014. Sari-Sari Kapinoy Welcome to IBC's One-Stop Shop Sary-Sary Kapinoy. As home to the country's most popular programs, celebrities and advocacies, IBC recognizing new business opportunities in licensing its television properties, established the IBC Licensing and Merchandising Division in 2012 realizes the strong affinity of these brands and franchises to its consumers. As the division began selecting which The Kapinoy Network properties to license out and developing artbanks and styleguides for them, several opportunities came up and were taken to acquire agency rights for foreign properties. Acquiring KapinoyLand, the licensing and merchandising division launched a full line of KapinoyLand merchandise in the country's largest chain of department stores, KapinoyLand ice cream products, hotdog and noodle premium promotion with McDonalds Happy Meal and McDonalds birthday party, a full publicity and advertising campaign on print and television kicked off by a gala premiere attended by popular television stars, as well as a TV dance contest in cooporation with the distributor of the album. The success of the KapinoyLand merchandising and licensing program, the management of IBC-13, the division into a separate and independent company. Aside from following the tradition of giving IBC subsidiaries stellar names, like IBC Animation, iDMZ, etc. Though that IBC Licensing and Merchandising aptly described the business in. Banking on the strength of IBC brands, the Licensing group has successfully launched many merchandising activities, tied to numerous IBC-13 brands, stars, programs, advocacies and foreign programs. These include a total of 50 unique product categories - which include, apparel, school and office supplies, toys, novelty items - made available in key retail outlets across the country. Partnerships with major retailers such as the SM Group, McDonalds, Goldilucks and Bench have provided IBC merchandise with nationwide distribution and permanent retail space. On its own, these IBC-13 mega-brands have built a strong following, high recognition and enormous marketing potential. By extending these mega-brands into licensed products and consumer goods that people directly purchase, IBC creates a tangible connection that lead to a deeper relationship with its consumers. Banking on the strength of IBC brands, the Licensing group has successfully launched many merchandising activities, tied to numerous IBC brands, stars, programs, advocacies and programs. These include a total of 40 unique product categories - which include, apparel, school and office supplies, toys, novelty items - made available in key retail outlets across the country. Partnerships with major retailers such as the SM Group and Penshoppe have provided IBC merchandise with nationwide distribution and permanent retail space. Today, IBC Licensing and Merchandising had the following departments to service clients' needs: Licensing, Premium Promotions, Creative, Advertising & Promotions, Product Sourcing, Export, Retail - the first store opened in 2013 and new business department Since acquired more than 10 international properties and is on the threshold of launching IBC-13's local proprties and opening additional Sary-Sary Kapinoy branches. Advertisers also realize the value brought in by IBC and its properties to their campaigns and most of the sought-after product endorsers are Kapinoy talents. Through licensing initiatives, IBC has pioneered and created numerous breakthroughs in creative advertising executions. These high-impact promotional campaigns with tie-ins to key IBC-13 properties have since gained momentum among local advertising activations. With all business indicators pointing to Asia as the newest and greatest consumer market in the world, licensing in the region promises phenomenal growth. The move towards globalization requires keen understanding and sensitivity to the different local markets. As more and more players join the parade and competition stiffens, the need to choose the right business partner or representative becomes all the more crucial. Sary-Sary Kapinoy presents itself as the best equipped group of professionals to service your licensing needs. :Sary-Sary Kapinoy is star-powered. We've got 53 years of top-rate news and entertainment on radio and television backing us up: Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp., otherwise known as the Kapinoy Network. :Our competition edge is our ability to launch and sustain successful merchandising programs tbrough exciting events, promotional tie-ups and creative and effective media exposure. :All this is possible through the combined strengths of IBC-13's various divisions and subsidiaries working in synergy - Television Programming, Acquisitions, Production, Sales and Marketing, Legal, News & Current Affairs, The Kapinoy Talent Center, Creative Communications, IBC Records, IBC Animation, DZTV Radyo Budyong, iDMZ, cable channels and IBC International. :As Licensing Agent and Licensor, we know that the star attraction of any licensing programme is the property, so we accord each property with due care and attention. :We believe in singlemindedness and focus. We believe in themed merchandising as a sales and marketing strategy. When we launch merchandise, we launch the complete line of licensed products together in a themed environment. For KapinoyLand, for example, we launched the merchandise in KapinoyLand-tiques. :To maximize impact and ensure that the properly stays top-of-mind, we create high-visibility themed events - motorcades, stage shows, mall tours and store visits. Pooling our resources with those of our licensees and promotional partners, we orchestrate the introduction of the property and products to the market, the timing of image-enhancing activities and media exposure, and the release of new products. : We take care to give our clients best value for money, whether in terms of marketing support, media value or development of presentation materials. :We offer full service support - star treatment, if you will - to our clients. From the creation of media plans, layouts, development of graphics, product and premium designs to final artwork and product sourcing. :Aside from in-person visits we also offer workshops and meetings to help clients and suppliers have a better understanding of licensing issues and concerns, inform and consult with them on our plans and to help keep them abreast with developments in the licensing industry. :Sary-Sary Kapinoy's management all have extensive retail experience. Having worked in and with the country's leading and most prestigious malls and store chains in various fields such as brand management, product planning, development and sourcing, licensing and merchandising, wholesale, distribution, leasing, events, visual merchandising, advertising and sales promotion, exhibits, public relations and corporate communications, we know how best to deliver retailers' requirements, have maintained good relations with retail contacts and are in close touch with market trends, wants and needs. :Thorough study, analysis and planning go into every licensing programme to ensure the property's appeal, integrity and longevity. We make sure everything we do for the property, from positioning to promotions, enhances its image - its star and superstar quality. :With the support of IBC-13's Research and Information Technology divisions, we have at our disposal qualitative and quantitative information that is relevant and always fresh. This enables us to constantly evaluate our campaigns and strategies, the performance of our products, changing market tastes and our competition. :With IBC-13's radio and television (free TV, UHF and cable) network as well as our formidable contacts in the print medium, we have the wherewithal and credibility to give our properties, products and activities optimum exposure. Together with Television Sales and Marketing, we create attractive packages for promotional partners who wish to strengthen the association between their brand name and our properties through commercial spot placements and sponsorship of special shows or segments. Licensing for cartoon characters on T-shirts.Famous stars and superstars - real people, fictional characters, brand names, famous icons, prestigious institutions - applied on other items of apparel, on food and beverages, on packaging, toys, bags, school items, store fronts and displays - the possibilities are exciting and endless. :Marketing books describe licensing as organizations or commodities capitalizing on one another's names and strengths in different industries to gain standing and leverage in their own market best. :KapinoyLand, the more prominent IBC brands, went beyond the children's television screen. Kids proudly wore outerwear, sleepwear and slippers featuring their favorite KapinoyLand characters, and brought to school their bags, pens and notebooks. Fans and loyal followers of these child-oriented programs enjoyed playing with KapinoyLand themed board games and activity books, role-playing toys and action figures. Realizing the value of these IBC brands, Goldilock's, one of the largest bakeshops in the country, introduced KapinoyLand licensed celebration cakes for children's parties, birthdays and other occasions. Instant noodle brand Nissin and Lucky Me, launched a campaign with KapinoyLand as their anchor for commercial spots, product packaging and promotional merchandise. :The fast food chain McDonalds Philippines through Happy Meal launched a campain with KapinoyLand for toys and dolls in commercial spots, product packaging and promotional merchandise. The wizards of Sary-Sary Kapinoy: :Marilu M. Corpus :Managing Director :Rowena Binuya :Licensig Manager :Peewee Roldan :Creative Manager :Yvette Sevilla :Retail Manager :Maribel Araneta :Premium Promotions and Corporate Gifts Manager Definitions :1. The distinguished, important and glamorous celebrity, often from the entertainment world. :2. Star quality, star treatment and superstars. :3. The Kapinoy Network, a familiar name for Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp., voted Asia's most admired media company by Asian Business Magazine through the years. :1. The art that invokes powers to influence events. :2. Magical adj. unaccountably enchanting, appealing, alluring and captivating :3. Like magic. very quickly. :The use of intellectual property licensing and marketing savy to intest a commodity with poersonality, greater impact and appeal, creating demand and enhanced profitability for the commodity. :Sary-Sary Kapinoy, 100% IBC-13 subsidiary in the business of synergistic marketing services. 'Would you like to:' :The first and only entertainment store in the country with a wide selection of IBC-13 merchandise inspired by its station identity, and popular and top-rated programs Sandy's Romance, Goin' Bukol Pwede, Lunch Break, TODAS Kids, Happy TODAS, Whattaboys, Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis, It's Partytime, PBA and NBA basketball, KapinoyLand and Born to be a Superstar as well as its FM radio station iFMZ. :Licensor, Licensee, Manufacturer, Advertising and Promotions Manager, Advertiser, Director of Sales/Marketing, Retailer, Merchandiser and Buyer, find out in Sary-Sary Kapinoy. can do for your business. :A licensing and marketing wizards. Discover entertainment properties: today's hottest properties on Philippine television and some of the world's best loved licensed characters. :Wear the official t-shirts of your favorite TV shows :Listen to your favorite singers :Watch your favorite stars and dance to your favorite tunes :Available are T-shirts, caps, jackets, mugs, watches, colognes, pens, stationaries and huggable teddybears. We also have CD's and cassettes from IBC Records, tapes of KapinoyLand and a collection of watches, keychains, caps, T-shirts and jackets. Choose Now! :DVDs :KapinoyLand :T-shirts :PBA :NBA :Happy TODAS :Winx Club :Sandy's Romance :Frijolito :Janella in Wonderland :Your Heart, My Love :Cray Little Thing Called Love :Sir Chief Loves Maya :KapinoyLand :CDs :Safe in The Arms of Love: The Official Soundtrack Visit the following outlets at: :SM Megamall (Ground Level, Bldg. A) :SM Southmall (Ground Level) :Glorietta (Studio 2, Ground Level) :IBC Cafeteria (Broadcast City) Properties :KapinoyLand :My Friends Tiger & Pooh :Winx Club :Cyborg Kurochan :Kirarin :Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :Phinas and Ferb :iDMZ Ssyaw Pinoy! :Born to be a Superstar :TODAS Kids :Sir Chief Loves Maya :Sandy's Romance :Janella in Wonderland :Whattaboys :Happy TODAS Regional TV IBC: Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation TV Signal Coverage In the Philippines, reaching more Filipinos with more stations than anu other network. LUZON :Channel 13 Mega Manila :Nationwide :Channel 13 Laoag :Ilocos Region :Channel 13 Baguio :Northern Luzon Region :Channel 6 Mt. Amuyao, Mt. Province :Northern Luzon Region :Channel 8 Dagupan :North Central Luzon :Channel 5 :Tuguegarao :Channel 12 Cabanatuan :North Central Luzon Region :Channel 7 Baler, Aurora :North Central Luzon Region :Channel 12 :Iba, Zambales :Channel 11 Tarlac :North Central Luzon Region :Channel 10 :Meycauayan :Channel 13 :Lucena :Channel 12 :Santiago, Isabela :Channel 13 Puerto Princesa :Palawan Region :Channel 13 Naga :Bicol Region :Channel 7 Daet, Camarines Norte :Bicol Region :Channel 7 Legaspi :Bicol Region :Channel 2 Sorsogon :Bicol Region VISAYAS :Channel 2 Roxas :Panay Region :Channel 12 Iloilo :Panay Region :Channel 12 Bacolod :Negros Region :Channel 5 Binalbagan, Negros Occidental :Negros Region :Channel 13 Guijhulngan, Negros Oriental :Negros Region :Channel 12 Cebu :Central Visayas Region :Channel 2 Dmaguete :Central Visayas Region :Channel 12 Tacloban :Tacloban Region :Channel 7 Basey, Samar :Eastern Visayas Region MINDANAO :Channel 13 Zamboanga :Chavacano Region :Channel 9 Dipolog :Northwestern Mindanao Region :Channel 10 Cagayan de Oro :Northern Mindanao Area :Channel 13 Davao :Southern Mindanao Region :Channel 10 General Santos :Socsksargen Region :Channel 5 Butuan :Caraga Region :Channel 2 Cotabato :Central Mindanao Region :Channel 12 Koronadal :Socsksargen Region :Channel 8 Surigao :Caraga Region :Channel 13 Pagadian :Northwestern Mindanao Region :Channel 13 Ozamis :Northern Mindanao Area :Channel 10 Tandag, Surigao del Sur :Caraga Region IBC Interactive IBC Interactive is charged with adding a new dimension to the network’s various media properties. Using mobile phones, landlines and the Internet, this venture allows audiences to fully participate in their favorite TV programs, cable channels, radio shows, and movies. The growth of interactive television began with the publication of websites www.ibc.com.ph, www.ibcnews.com and 89dmz.com. The concept of audience interaction evolved with the introduction of SMS (short-messaging system) or text as another means of letting the mass market participate in their favorite TV shows. The highly successful Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar and The Million Second Quiz led this revolution by enabling viewers to send in their game shows and reality shows entries using their mobile phones. This was followed by various text-based activities on the noontime variety show Lunch Break, the Primetime Serye Textmate promo for the primetime block as Janella in Wonderland, Your Heart, My Love and Crazy Little Thing Called Love, and other interactive services on popular TV programs. Allowing viewers to see their opinions aired or to shape the programs they watch has resulted in record levels of participation. At present, this interactive media concept has been extended to IBC News Network, Danze TV, Kiddie TV, Toon TV, DZTV TeleTrese and the many magazines of IBC Publishing. Under the IBC Website brand, IBC Interactive also the award-winning Internet portal www.ibc.com.ph. It launched the innovative Texting Kapinoy to 8888 from Globe, Smart, Touch Mobile, Talk N' Text, Sun Cellular and IBC Mobile, allowing viewers to “chat” with each other by sending in text messages. Also offers other text-based games, auctions, and various activities. Successfully predicting new trends in the industry, IBC Interactive has proven that television can be more than a passive medium of communicating. Whether using their phones or the Web, IBC Interactive is empowering viewers to directly shape the programs they are watching. Kapinoy Talent Center The new fresh faces of fame with Kapinoy Talent Center come face with the next generation superstars. Kapinoy Talent Center presenting 15 of the most promising, most talented of today's young generation. In the tradition of discovering a new breed of superstars, Kapinoy Talent Center presents the freshest batch of discoveries. The new faces, sons and daughters of showbiz royalties and former child wonders are the new crop of Kapinoy Cinema artists who are ready to prove that they have what it takes to succeed in the world of show business. Their looks and outstanding talent are sure to impress every Kapinoy fanatic as they will conquer the airwaves, movies and television. A first time of The Kapinoy Network's exclusive batch of fresh talents each with a personality all his/her own all poised for stardom. :Mario Maurer :Erich Gonzales :Marlo Mortel :Janella Salvador :Khalil Ramos :Sue Ramirez :Jake Cuenca :Nicole Andersson :Dingdong Dantes :Sofia Andres :AJ Muhlach :Bianca Casado :Josh Padilla :Coleen Garcia :Nel Gomez :Robi Domingo :Aki Torio :Janine Tugonon :Martin Velayo :Jenine Desiderio :Miel Cuneta :Bimby Aquino-Yap :Mutya Orquia :Joanna Morales :Lucas Zamora :Andrei Felix :Cacai Bautista :Nathan Barrera :Juan Carlos Urquico :Juan Miguel Urquico :RJ Jimenez :Fretzie Bercede :Ella Cruz :Francis Magundayao :Miguel Aguila :Freddie Gutierrez :Jai & Joj Agpangan :Marga Joson :Brian Ciceron :Anne Discher :Donjeff Tejada :Sophia Tolentino :Deither Gaviola :Janeena Chan :Dino Imperial :Neil Coleta :Tricia Santos :Jorros Gamboa Location :IBC Broadcast Center, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City :Tel. No. 613-7526 local 113/413-3939 fax/ 713-5512 Programs 'Primetime on IBC' :Sunday Sinemaks :Sundays 11:00pm - 1:00am :For the home-popped popcorn as IBC lines-up the hit action-packed Viva blockbuster movie Sunday Sinemaks featuring homegrown action blockbusters of FPJ, Robin Padilla, Rudy Fernandez, Bong Revilla, Eddie Garcia, Raymart Santiago, Cesar Montano, Ronnie Ricketts and many others. :Janella in Wonderland'' (Janella Salvador)' :Monday to Friday 7:30pm - 8:00pm :The fantasy-drama adventure continues as IBC-13 presents the trend-setting mermaid fanta-drama, she's the teen sweetheart turned a primetime princess Janella Salvador plays the role character as ordinary girl Janella Bernardo for the top-rated mermaid fantaserye. :She's a teen star princess Janella Salvador :Your Heart, My Love'' (Claudine Barretto and Raymart Santiago) :Monday to Friday 9:30pm - 10:00pm :The romantic phenomenal teleserye on primetime TV, top-bills by the queen of Philippine soap opera Claurine Barretto and the box-office action star Raymart Santiago in the lead of love team role in the world, with the powerhouse cast of Diether Ocampo, Ronnie Ricketts, Cherry Pie Picache, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada and Ian Veneracion directed by Wenn V. Deramas. :'''''NBA :Saturday 10:00am - 12:00nn :The NBA is international basketball, live games, playoffs, behind-the-scenes access, high-definition game broadcasts, new original programming and enough highlights and news to quench even the most avid fan's hoops thirst! Absolute, top-notch basketball at it's finest! :PBA :Wednesday and Friday 8:00pm - 9:30pm / Saturday 2:30pm - 4:15pm / Sunday 5:00pm - 7:00pm :Founded in 1975, the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) is the Asia's first professional basketball league. Now on its 38th year anniversary under Viva Sports, the NBA and PBA’s television partner, the PBA remains to be rock-solid as it continues to bring the best of Philippine basketball to the Filipino people expect the Kapinoy Network to bring this long-running and beloved national pastime to even greater heights! :Kirarin :Monday to Friday 10:00am - 10:30am :The anime girl adventure continues as IBC proudly presents the new cutest girls of Japan Animation, Kirarin is a cute 14-year-old girl who strives to be an idol, topped Japanese TV ratings. :Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap)' :Saturday 10:30pm - 11:15pm :Starring the comedy-starrer are today's top stars Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa and Richard Yap as Sir Chief on the sitcom on primetime TV in the family-romance comedy sitcom. :The Million Second Quiz'' (Drew Arellano) :Sunday 7:00pm - 8:00pm :As Drew Arellano for the primetime game show to win P1 million pesos. :DMZ-TV (Iya Villania) :The country's premiere dance music station is now on your TV screen as IBC's entry into the entertainment genre, this programming block features more homegrown programs packed with superstar power and their sterling performances. Add spice to life, step up and hoof. Listen and groove the music, the first ever dance music habit into their high-quality entertainment with the #1 danze mix FM radio iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy!. A dance variety show hosted by Iya Villania, Neil Coleta, Jason Abalos and G-Force dancers, directed by Mark Reyes with viewers in partying, dance moves, R&B, disco, etcetera, new wave, hip-hop, K-POP moves, etc. :Tuesday 8:30pm - 9:30pm :Simulcast over radio iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Robi Domingo) :Saturday 7:00pm - 8:00pm :Join actor Robi Domnigo host a phenomenal game show with the prize of P2 million pesos. :''Happy TODAS ''(Keempee de Leon, Sam YG, Elmo Magalona, Jimmy Muna and Victor Anastacio) :Saturday 11:15pm - 12:15am :Keempee de Leon, Sam YG, Jimmy Muna, Victor Anastacio and Elmo Magalona are the star-studded new revival of a comedy gag show Happy TODAS with new sketches, pop culture, segments and spoofs that surely Saturday nights as stars of gag performers aims to entertain and make people laugh featuring Kapinoy stars. :Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar) :Saturday 8:30pm - 9:15pm / Sunday 9:15pm - 10:15pm :Hosted by a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar for the popular reality singing search show contest for the rising superstars like aspiring young singer of the singing superstar fans with official 4 judges are Sam Concepcion, Paula Bianca, Gino Padilla and Joey Albert. 'Kapinoy shows TV Highlights' IBC Programming :'''''KapinoyLand :Have fun while learning as we try to shift to a higher gear with Mr. Kapinoy, a mascot for kids. :Monday to Friday 11:00am - 11:30am :Singing and dancing with your favorite characters Mr. Kapinoy as IBC mascots with his Baby Kapinoy for an original Philippine flagship children's television program for kids everyday with fun and games. :Express Balita :Mainit at napapnahong isyu, walang takot na nagsisiyasat ng mga mainit na balita sa loob at labas ng bansa. Paglalahad ng mga balitang pinag-uusapang ng buong sambayanan. :Punong-puno ng mahahalagang impormasyong at serbisyo ibabahagi sa inyo ng mga magigiting at respetadong tagapagbalita ng IBC News team. :Monday to Friday 6:30pm - 7:30pm :Simulcast over DZTV and Radyo Budyong stations nationwide :Catch the hot and timely issue and latest news with Express Balita anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go airing every weeknights on IBC. :Ronda Trese :Malayang pamamahayag ng mga balitang namamayagpag. Mga bagong ulat ang isisiwalat. :Maagap, makatotohanan, walang kinikilingan, diyos lang ang kinakatakutan. Kung saan may balita, doon ilalathala. Dalawampu't apat na oras na pagmamatyag. Para sa komprehensibong pamamahayag. :Monday to Friday 11:30pm - 12:00mn :A comprehensive 24-hour survillance in new reports on Ronda Trese with Tony Velasquez and Bernadette Sembrano airing every weeknights on IBC. :Linawin Natin :Tuesday 12:00mn - 12:45am :Hosted by Jarius Bondoc contiunue to focuses on the issues and programs on the government. :Snooky :Wednesday 12:00mn - 12:45am :Snooky Serna hosting a public service program Snooky. :Lunch Break :Monday to Friday 12:15pm - 2:00pm / Saturday 12:00nn - 2:30pm :Join the noontime TV family in a noontime variety show with the gang on Philippine TV Lunch Break with the hosts are Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, TJ Trinidad, Bobby Yan, Nicole Andersson, Enrique Gil, Pat Natividad, Smokey Manaloto, Carlos Agassi, Nadia Montenegro, the Whattaboys (AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla, Aki Torio), Manilyn Reynes and Alfred Vargas. 'Program Guide' ''IBC-13 Program Schedule '''IBC News and Current Affairs (under Media ng Bayan)' :Happy Morning Yehey :Richard Yap, Alex Santos, Cathy Eigenmann, Vincent Santos, Jeff Arcilla, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Manilyn Reynes :Monday to Friday 5:00am - 7:00am :News at Noon :Ricardo Cepeda and Czarinah Lusuegro :Monday to Friday 11:30am - 12:0nn :Express Balita :Henry Omaga-Diaz, Snooky Serna and Ricardo Cepeda :Monday to Friday 6:30pm - 7:30pm :Ronda Trese :Tony Velasquez and Amelyn Veloso :Monday to Friday 11:30pm - 12:00mn :IBC Headliners :Mario Dumaual, Jess Caduco and Jinky Baticados :Hourly news capsule daily :Operation Lingkod Bayan :Tony Falcon :Monday to Friday 7:00am - 8:00am :Team Rescue 911 :Vincent Santos and Ralf Rivas :Monday 4:00pm - 4:30pm :Global Mission :Maria Ressa and Jun Veneracion :Tuesday and Thursday 4:00pm - 4:30pm :Travel and Trade :Dimples Romana :Wednesday 4:00pm - 4:30pm :Makabayang Duktor :Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong :Friday 4:00pm - 4:30pm :Linawin Natin :Jarius Bondoc :Monday 12:00mn - 12:45am :Snooky :Snooky Serna :Tuesday 12:00mn - 12:45am :Forum ni Randy :Randy David :Wednesday 12:00mn - 12:45am :Good Take :Cathy Eigenmann :Thursday 12:00mn - 12:45am :Report Kay Boss :Dominic Almenor with a president Noynoy Aquino III :Friday 12:00mn - 12:45am :Bitag :Ben Tulfo :Saturday 5:00pm - 5:30pm :Express Balita Weekend :Vincent Santos and Amelyn Veloso :Saturday 12:15am - 12:45am / Sunday 8:00pm - 8:30pm Non-Primetime :Retro TV :Drew Arellano :Monday to Friday 10:30am - 11:00am :Hell's Kitchen :Chef Rob Pengson :Monday to Friday 11:30am - 12:15pm :Frijolito :Bimby Aquino-Yap :Monday to Friday 2:30pm - 3:00pm :Showbiz Star :Dolly Anne Carvajal :Monday to Friday 2:00pm - 2:30pm :Wok with Yan :Sunday 7:30am - 8:00am :Cooltura :Cathy Eigenmann :Saturday 9:00am - 9:30am :Lunch Break :Ryan Agoncillo :Monday to Friday 12:15pm - 2:00pm / Saturday 12:00nn - 2:30pm :Hapi Kung Healthy :Manilyn Reynes, Dr. Edwin Bien, Jeff Arcilla, Lou Veloso and Arlene Tolibas :Sunday 8:30am - 9:00am :Kusinahan :Chef Heny Sison :Sunday 9:00am - 9:30am :Chinatown TV :Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say and Wendeline Ty :Sunday 9:30am - 10:30am :It's Partytime :Dingdong Avanzado, Jenine Desiderio, Gino Padilla and Rachel Alejandro :Sunday 1:30pm - 3:30pm IBC Primetime 13 - fantasy, dramas, comedies, variety shows, talk shows, game shows and reality shows :Crazy Little Thing Called Love :Dingdong Dantes, Cristine Reyes and Maricar Reyes :Monday to Friday 5:30pm - 6:00pm :Batang Genius (Kapinoy Fantaserye) :Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi, Jake Cuenca and Nicole Andersson :Monday to Friday 6:00pm - 6:30pm :Janella in Wonderland (Kapinoy Fantaserye) :Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel :Monday to Friday 7:30pm - 8:00pm :Your Heart, My Love (Family Bonding Kapinoy) (family entertainment) :Claudine Barretto, Raymart Santiago and Christopher de Leon :Monday to Friday 9:30pm - 10:00pm :Sandy's Romance (For da Boys) :Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach :Saturday 8:00pm - 8:45pm :Maya Loves Sir Chief (Kapinoy Comedy/Family Bonding Kapinoy) (family entertainment) :Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap :Saturday 10:30pm - 11:15pm :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :Robi Domingo :Saturday 7:00pm - 8:00pm :Born to be a Superstar :Anja Aguilar :Saturday 8:45pm - 9:30pm / Sunday 9:15pm - 10:15pm :The Million Second Quiz :Drew Arellano :Sunday 7:00pm - 8:00pm :Shake, Rattle and Roll :Tuesday 8:00pm - 8:45pm :DMZ-TV :Iya Villania, Neil Coleta and Jason Abalos :Tuesday 8:45pm - 9:30pm :Last Fool Show :Freddie Webb and Giselle Sanchez :Sudnay 10:15pm - 11:00pm :Sic O'Clock News Naman (Kapinoy Comedy) :Ramon Bautista with Mr. Puppet Ramon :Thursday 8:00pm - 8:45pm :Iskul Bukol Men (Kapinoy Comedy/For da Boys) :Aki Torio, Abra and Josh Padilla :Thursday 8:45pm - 9:30pm :Happy TODAS (Kapinoy Comedy/For da Boys) :Keempee de Leon, Sam YG, Elmo Magalona, Jimmy Muna and Victor Anastacio :Saturday 11:15pm - 12:15am :Seeing Stars Tonight :Joey Marquez :Saturday 5:30pm - 6:15pm :Dingdong n' Lani :Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha :Sunday 8:30pm - 9:15pm Late-nights :Night of Song Music :Louie Ocampo :Monday to Friday 12:45am - 1:30am Youth programs :TODAS Kids :Thirdy Lacson, Abby Bautista, Cassy Legaspi, Mavy Legaspi, Juan Miguel Urquico, Mutya Orquia, Aldred Nasayao, Sofia Millares, Juan Carlos Urquico, Lance Lucido, Xyriel Manabat, Miel Cuneta, Louise Abuel, Harvey Bautista, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Izzy Canillo and Timothy Chan :Monday to Friday 3:30pm - 4:00pm :Friends 4Ever :Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Khalil Ramos, Sue Ramirez, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Freddie Gutierrez and Liza Soberano :Saturday 4:15pm - 5:00pm Movies :Viva Cine Idols :Monday 8:00pm - 9:30pm :Viva Box Office :Sunday 3:30pm - 5:00pm :Sunday Sinemaks :Sunday 11:00pm - 1:00am :Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards IBC Kids :Barney & Friends :Barney, Baby Bop and BJ :Monday to Friday 7:00am - 7:30am :Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Goofy and Pluto :Monday to Friday 7:30am - 8:00am :Learn with Engish :Monday and Wednesday 8:00am - 8:30am :Pamana :Tuesday 8:90am - 8:30am :Bayaning Bayani :Thursday 8:30am - 8:30am :Math Makulay :Friday 8:00am - 8:30am :Winx Club :Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Musa, Tecna and Flora :Monday to Friday 8:00am - 9:00am :KapinoyLand :Mr. Kapinoy :Monday to Friday 3:00pm - 3:30pm :Hi-5 :Stevie Nicholson, Fely Irvine, Casey Burgess, Lauren Brant and Tim Maddren :Monday to Friday 5:00pm - 5:30pm :Science Kwela :Saturday 7:30am - 8:00am :Phineas and Ferb :Saturday 8:00am - 8:30am :My Friends Tigger & Pooh :Saturday 8:30am - 9:00am :Y2K: Yes 2 Kids :Janella Salvador with JV the puppet :Saturday 9:30am - 10:00am TreseBella (primetime) :The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) :Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya :Monday to Friday 10:00pm - 10:30pm :Spy Myung-wol :Han Ye-seul, Eric Mun and Lee Jin-wook :Monday to Friday 10:30pm - 11:030pm :Hayate the Combat Butler :Park Shin-hye :Monday to Friday 11:00pm - 11:30pm :La Teniente :Maria Fernanda Yepes :Saturday 6:15pm - 7:00pm Anime Kapinoy :Kamen Rider Fourze :Monday to Friday 9:00am - 9:30am :Ghost Fighter :Monday to Friday 9:30am - 10:00am :Kirarin :Monday to Friday 10:00am - 10:30am :Sky Ranger Gavan :Sunday 8:00am - 8:30am IBC Sports :NBA :Kobe Bryant, LeBron James and Michael Jordan :Saturday 10:00am - 12:00nn :PBA :James Yap :Wednesday and Friday 8:00pm - 9:30pm / Saturday 2:30pm - 4:15pm / Sunday 5:00pm - 7:00pm :ONE FC :Honorio Banario :Saturday 9:30pm - 10:30pm :The Main Event (VIVA Sports) :Sunday 12:30pm - 1:30pm Radio IBC is pursuing the most ambitious radio expansion in Philippine broadcasting. Bringing IBC's award-winning radio programs to audiences throughout the archipelago. '93.5 Romance FM' The Mega Manila's most-romantic love songs on the FM band is called 93.5 Romance FM with official website for live audio-video streaming at RomanceFM.ph. I love this in my one and only favorite FM radio station .The only one who caught my attention with the relaxing romantic music they play I'm always having a good day. With the coolest DJs, listening have a good friendly voice and when I'm listening to a song, as it brings back the memories right away. You make me happy round the clock. God bless your station as you give me inspiration. A main format of the station's all easy-listening love songs, Romance FM is another first FM station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation with the transmitter power of 30-kilowatts. The station is playing all easy-listening love songs, manned by all-female jocks (fewer male jocks are also added). Romance FM in the same stable with IBC Records and its mini labels associated with love songs and mellow music while selected tracks from a wide music genre from love songs, lite rock, pop, dance, classic hits, OPM, novelty and R&B playing mainstream pop and OPM music to give every Filipino a taste of music programming in the radio 25-kilowatt transmitter tower in Quezon City under control of the radio, a high-tech radio station and a microphone that will cover the voice as a radio broadcasting station. discovered the FM band. Offering music tailored to satisfy varied tastes with greater clarity, on full stereo sound. Among the first to invade the airwaves with a delightful mix of Top 40 hits, standards and cutting edge music that's always easy on the ear with an all-love songs format from a roster of DJs from male and female in those radio veteran bon vibar doing the hourly news updates in very well-enunciated English with a tagline The Philippines' Most Romantic. That month also signaled the station's first nationwide reach when 92.7 MHz Iloilo, 94.5 MHz Cebu and 95.3 MHz Davao simulcasted its signals, ensuring travelers from Manila, uninterrupted listening of its programs set up in key cities across the Philippines. Big Daddy Jake, the station manager of Romance FM. Globl IBC (IBC's cable international arm) provides a dedicated channel to Romance FM that we incorporate certain segments that have special appeal to listeners. At the same time, OPM songs are also played on DWRM at the time. This was IBC's first venture into class A-B-C market for the lite music and less talk playing love song, lite rock and acoustic songs, will making them also the number one station. The new roster of Romance FM celebrity love DJs are Cherie Gil, Cherry Pie Picache, Dina Bonnevie, John Regala, Celeste Legaspi and Cogie Domingo. This year, the KBP survey ranked the station as number 1 in its overall category (both FM and AM) of improved programming. More music mixed with high end hits and even from talents of IBC Records is the recording studio with the rival recording companies like Star Records and GMA Records. Format :Adult Contmporary, Love Songs, Soft AC, Soft Rock, Pop and Original Pilipino Music (OPM) :93.5 Romance FM presents the cream of adult contemporary music, soothing and romantic mix with soft rock hits, love songs and rhythmic alternative sounds, while accommodating today’s powerful ballads and lush vocal melodies as today's best hit songs and OPM hits. Target Market :With our sights trained on the C1 and broad C2 markets, Romance FM’s programming directly targets car owners, young executives, and working class professionals —particularly office employees, family, friends, elementary school, high school, college and those working in establishments with middle class to posh backgrounds such as banks and boutiques. :The primary market includes those of 18-40 years old, and people who are older but still prefer listening to a station with a soft, adult contemporary, love songs and OPM format. :Following the introduction of more current easy-listening hit tunes, we expect an expanded audience range to include the 15-40 age bracket. While the station caters to both men and women, male and female listeners slightly outnumberthe males. Brand :Consistent established brand of Romance FM, which is “less talk, less noise, more music,” Romance FM is generally an easy-listening station… pleasant- sounding throughout the day, with “noise” kept at an acceptable level. Songs are relaxing and set the mood, but are very engaging and popular. A select core of English-speaking DJs match the educated and aspirational Cl and C2 audiences. Audience Profile :60% Male :35% Female Area Coverage :Primary: :Metro Manila :Secondary: :Nueva Ecija :Rizal :Bulacan :Pampanga :Tarlac :Zambales :Cavite :Laguna :Batangas :Quezon :Mindoro Demographics: :Female and Male, almost equal percentage of audience share, with female sector just slightly higher. :15-19 years old – 12% :20-29 years old – 35% :30-39 years old – 25% :40 years old and up – 45% Economic class: :A good mix of the AB-C-DE market and eventually predominantly C. As consumers, they know what they want and work hard to get what they want. They are willing to try the latest in the market and strive to afford and enjoy the best their money can buy. :A-B-C – 75% (upscale) :C-D-E – 25% (massive) :They appreciate a healthy balance of music, news and information and entertainment, features promoting moral values, quality and good sense. Susceptible to trends, open to change. They have a valid, if not intelligent point of view on issues. They are committed to nation-building and streng-thening the society’s moral fiber. They live and breathe the Filipino spirit and value relationships, family, love. PROGRAMMING :For radio listeners at work or on the road. . .the perfect songs for the office, shcools, home and house, restaurants and inside the car. :Morning Romance :Monday-Friday 6:00am - 9:00am :Hosted by Cherie Gil wakes us up mornings on the radio like your morning call for facts and informtion. :Remember Yesterday :Monday-Saturday 9:00am - 12:00nn :Hosted by Cherry Pie Picache for all-requestered radio FM music arranged from currents to classics music in all genres: Foreign and Pinoy music via text, e-mail, phone, etc. :Noon My Heart :Monday-Friday 12:00nn - 3:00pm :Hosted by John Regala the morning to noontime shift where listeners call and ask for requested songs. :Chartlist 30 :Saturday 12:00nn - 3:00pm :Hosted by John Regala, the week's top 30 chart hits countdown by artists based on the listener's requests and votes. :Radio by Request :Monday-Friday 3:00pm - 6:00pm :Hosted by Celeste Legaspi carries on the light and easy mood for the afternoon in the nostalgia. :Mr. Love :Monday-Friday 6:00pm - 9:00pm :Hosted by Cogie Domingo at the primetime drive time interesting with intelligent analysis with a celebrities and your favorite stars will take a center stage :Live on Stage :Saturday 3:00pm - 6:00pm :Hosted by Celeste Legaspi, live musical radio show featuring your favorite music performances by your favorite artists. :Dear Dina :Monday-Friday 9:00pm - 12:00mn :Hosted by Dina Bonnevie, the the well-loved FM radio love advice and counseling program for memories, love radio brings in love songs to wind the day'' allows listeners to call and pour out troubles or just say hello with love songs, romantic slow, classic hits and mellow music via text, e-mail, phone, etc. :Mellow Rock Saturday'' :Hosted by Ian Veneracion, with country rock, pop rock, soft rock and lite rock :Saturday 6:00pm - 9:00pm :Session Radio :Hosted by Louie Ocampo for a night filled with live singing and band on radio as the musical variety treat :Saturday 9:00pm - 12:00mn :Good Oldies :The good old day from the oldies music of 50's, 60's, 70's and 80's with Tonton Gutierrez that taking you back to the good old days :Saturday 6:00am - 9:00am and Sunday 6:00am - 12:00nn :Romance Throwback :Thursdays 12:00mn - Saturdays 4:00am :A classic Friday program playing 70's, 80's and 90's. Rarely played, rarely heard one after another through the years. Bringing together past decades of the throwback music every Friday for a weekend drive from the finest artists of various genres and the best of music from the 70s, 80s and the 90s. :Pinoy Jukebox :Pinoy music from 70's, 80's and 90's hosted by Danielle Castaño :Sunday 12:00nn - 3:00pm :Sunday Disco Mornin' :Hosted by Jimmy Muna playing the best of disco music from the 70's and 80's :Sunday 3:00pm - 6:00pm :Pinoy Tugtugan :E-mail requests and dedications from Pinoys living abroad are entertained on the all-OPM Sunday show hosted by Cogie Domingo. :Sun 6:00pm - 9:00pm :Easy Listen :DJ King Logan hosting the slow down music. :Sunday 9:00pm - 12:00mn :Romance Meals :Daily, 7:30am - 8:30pm :Satisfy your craving for a culinary and cuising with Romance Meals. In this special cooking segment, Chef Rob Pengson for about dishes, recipes, restaurants and more. Indulge in good food. For what and where to eat, listen to Romance Meals. Your food on radio for breakfast, lunch and dinner. :News Romance FM :Monday-Saturday 6:00am - 6:00pm :Keeping you in touch, the lastest in national, local, global, business, weather, sports and entertainment news, the top-of-the-hour news program featuring 2-minute update to giving you inform well, from Monday to Saturday. DJs :Tonton (Tonton Gutierrez) :Cherie (Cherie Gil) :Ian (Ian Veneracion) :Cherry (Cherry Pie Picache) :John (John Regala) :Celeste (Celeste Legaspi) :Cogie (Cogie Domingo) :Dina (Dina Bonnevie) :Louie (Louie Ocampo) :DJ Marlon :Bob Novales (male voice-over) :Danielle Castaño :Jimmy Muna :King DJ Logan :Big Daddy Jake (Station Manager) 'DZTV Radyo Budyong' Creates another media milestone, The country's AM radio station band for news and public service in the Asia called DZTV Radyo Budyong 1986 that a radio programming under the media organization of Media ng Bayan is creating the airwaves which dubbed as the new tagline Ang Radyong Kapinoy ng Pilipino in the official website with the live audio-video streaming at RadyoBudyong.ph Since its reluanch last 1970s, the media milestone by introducing the first-every news and public service station on AM radio as DZTV Radyo Budyong, which makes its first full broadcast in Mega Manila and some parts of the new Radyo Budyong provincial radio stations in DYBQ 981 kHz in Iloilo, DYJJ 1296 kHz in Roxas, DYRG 1251 kHz in Kalibo, Aklan, DYBG 672 kHz in Cebu and DXML 1044 kHz in Davao. With this poineering news, talk and public station on the AM band, the sequestered TV-radio network IBC further reaches to the growing audiences by revolutionizing public service and government beyong television that blends the seasoned and broadcast journalists from TV and radio. Driven by the encouraging public feedback on IBC and the innovations that we now have to offer trust and confidence given to us by our progressive viewing publicwent full gear with widened public service offerings, including radio programs. As DZTV Radyo Budyong with a world's partner of international American radio news network FOX News Radio regained its strength when it transmitter power of 50-kilowatts, its programming to be the newscast and public service programming on the government, considered as one of the top stations in the AM band in Metro Manila and is recognized as one of the most awarded radio stations in the Philippines by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas or KBP. Also launched IBC OB Van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle for the Philippine government with Aaksyon ng Mundo immediately soared to the top of the ratings, when it create the DZTV Publikong Serbisyo Center, the first ever separate office excluively for the public service by the local AM radio station. The best in AM news, commentary, talk, entertainment music and public service features. Some of its news anchors are the broadcast icons like Snooky Serna, Noli Eala, Alex Santos, Vincent Santos, Czarinah Lusuegro, Larry Ng, Cathy Eigenmann, Jarius Bondoc, Chin-Chin Gutierrez, Lil Mateo, Sonny Angara, Tony Velasquez, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Henry Omaga-Diaz and Jess Caduco regained its strength when its tower was erected, its programming computerized and several positive structural changes and corporate policies were introduced. Programs that tackle news and public affairs, news personalities and newsmakers, public service, sports, entertainment, health, finance, life and inspiration from the government of president Noynoy Aquino III. MONDAY-FRIDAY :04:00am - 05:00am Eala ng Bayan (Noli Eala) :05:00am - 05:30am Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Singko (Pia Castro and Merwin Llanza) :05:30am - 06:30am Likod ng mga Balita (Tony Falcon) :06:30am - 08:00am Ganda Morning (Henry Omaga-Diaz) :08:00am - 09:30am Linawin Natin sa Radyo (Jarius Bondoc) :09:30am - 10:00am Radyo KapinoyLand :10:00am - 11:00am Dear Snooky (Snooky Serna) :11:00am - 12:00pm Aaksyon ng Mundo (Tony Velasquez) :12:00pm - 12:30pm Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Dose (Jess Caduco and Jinky Baticados) :12:30pm - 02:00pm Respondeng Operasyon (Henry Omaga-Diaz) :02:00pm - 03:00pm Radyo Konsumer Korner (Dale de Vera) :03:00pm - 04:00pm May Business Ako (Chal Lontoc) :04:00pm - 04:30pm Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Kwatro (Lil Mateo) :04:30pm - 05:00pm Malacañang Press Conference :05:00pm - 05:45pm Pulsong Kumusta (Cathy Eigenmann) :05:45pm - 06:30pm Lingkod Bayan (Tony Falcon) :06:30pm - 07:30pm Express Balita (hook-up with IBC) :07:30pm - 08:30pm SOS: Suhestyon, Opinyon at Solusyon (Alex Santos and Maria Ressa) :08:30pm - 09:00pm Celebrity Muna (Dolly Anne Carvajal) :09:00pm - 10:00pm Dear Boots Roa (Boots Anson-Roa) :10:00pm - 11:00pm Larr Ng Live! (Larry Ng) :11:00pm - 01:00am My Dr. Heart (Scotty Crawford) :01:00am - 04:00am Music SATURDAY :04:00am - 06:00am Music :06:00am - 08:00am Kalusugan Ako (Dr. Homer Lee Lim and Dr. Editha A. Tolentino) :08:00am - 09:30am Serbisyo Hotline (Cito Beltran and Grace Choa) :09:30am - 11:00am Legal Batas (Atty. Clare Castro) :11:00am - 12:00pm Pulis Kung Mabilis (Alan L.M. Purisima) :12:00pm - 12:30pm Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Dose (Jess Caduco) :12:30pm - 02:30pm Sabado 80's (80's music) :02:30pm - 05:00pm Biga25 Jam (Jason on the Radio) (top 25 countdown) :05:00pm - 06:00pm Real Sports (Anthony Suntay) :06:00pm - 07:00pm Radyo Budyong Balita Weekend (Jing Castañeda) :07:00pm - 08:00pm Ora Lola Basyang (Luz Fernandez) :08:00pm - 10:00pm Bida sa Star (Smokey Manaloto) :10:00pm - 12:00mn Ikaw ang Bida (Bobby Yan) :12:00mn - 06:00am I Love You Romance SUNDAY :06:00am - 10:00am Sunday OPM Pinoy (OPM) :10:00am - 12:00pm Calvento Maaaksyon (Tony Calvento) :12:00pm - 05:00pm Low Tide Sunday :05:00pm - 06:00pm Isyu ng Bayan (Sonny Angara) :06:00pm - 07:00pm Radyo Budyong Balita Weekend (Jing Castañeda) :07:00pm - 08:00pm Sagot Kita (Bebot Bello) :08:00pm - 10:00pm Tagumpay OFW (Jun Veneracion) :10:00pm - 04:00am I Love You Romance 'iDMZ 891 FM' Move to the beat enjoy a dance music, headbang to the hit in audience, dance each day of the week. iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! has pop, dance, mixes, mobiles, hits, exclusives, classics, new wave, urban, OPM, old school, motown, quiet storm, alternative rock and hard rock, disco, R&B, hip-hop, K-Pop and many more! Your Mega Manila's #1 danze mix FM radio in the country and in the Asia to say Sayaw Pinoy! whose specialized programming listeners is geared, focused, derived, and remixed to Danze Music would conquer the radio airwaves, iDMZ 891's official website with the live video-audio streaming at 89DMZ.com, the first and only Filipino interactive website that offers non-stop dance music in the form of DJ mixes. To date, the station has had around 22,000 listeners from all over the globe are some of iDMZ 891’s original programs in the danze music fans having a hot and adult contemporary hit format from dance, hip-hop, urban and R&B music and the male and female sexiest jocks that they played upbeat songs and very commercials. They enjoy listening to the pop hits, are up-to-date in fashion, gadgets, pop culture, entertainment, food, and hot gimmick spots. They like spending the weekends with family and friends, checking out the latest mall sales, catching up on hit TV shows, watching the latest films, and going on out-of-town adventure trips. In school and the workplace, they are dedicated students and yuppies, making sure responsibilities are delivered well, while making sure that family time and recreationd. iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! is the one and only FM radio station of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), operating with a power of 25-kilowatts that is now on the danze mix radio of nationwide, playing the quthority in dance music that makes stands for the Danze Muzic Zone’s listenership profile consists of some of the pop music industry’s best with a dance music, hip-hop, R&B and remixed music sound in an Asian market, indentifies the station with the highly influential and upsale target market of the 15 to 40 age bracket, audience profile studies conducted by the leading advertising agencies high level of appreciation of Danze format had the largest chain of radio stations in the country, even above belonging to the A-B-C markets while iDMZ's listenership profile consists of some of the pop music industry's best in full digital stereo. The continuity voice of iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! is Erik Mana. Aside from creative programming and all-hit music from the studios and IBC tower in Broadcast City and San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City, iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! stations also feature promos, games, premiere night tickets and prizes galore are actively involved in their respective local communities by sponsoring and initiating civic programs. Indeed, iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! remains in number 1 FM station in the Philippines and in the country as the mixed of pop, dance music, hip hop and R&B station has given radio listening a new high-definition, giving it the feel of a totally different danze music artist that iDMZ 891 can provide recommends the latest versions of browsers for your gadgets: Opera, Google Chrome, Safari and Mozilla Firefox. iDMZ 891's humble beginnings is rooted from this simple yet very efficient laptop. From Day 1, we have worked around limited resources to meet the demands of this technology intensive endeavor. We bootstrapped on hardware and software investments and still, we were able to put a mark on the internet radio and music industry mainly because of all the immeasurable hardwork and commitment and ingenuity of all the people behind us. The endless solid support of our listeners, friends, relatives and family members made us shine more and brought us to where we are now. Everything didn't happen overnight, with a flick of the fingers nor in a blink of an eye. And now, we are flattered on how past competitors copied and recent competitors continuously copy every little detail of our station. It means that indeed, iDMZ 891 sets the standards on internet radio station. It is proven that iDMZ 891 is the real innovator and not the imitator. It means that you believe that iDMZ 891 truly rules! Watch out for more innovative, state-of-the-art, well-thought-of format in the coming days and years. And witness how iDMZ 891 completely conquers the world wide web! In keeping with The Kapinoy Network's commitment to be of service, calling all members, non-members, DJs and addict fanatics of iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! who have possessing valuable things like: photos, dadges, stickers, posters, merchandise, T-shirts, musics, videos, etc. On their homes and offices, iDMZ 891 maintains its position as the country's number 1 danze music FM radio station among the upscale market behind the FM radio stations are Mellow 947 and Magic 89.9 established itself as a popular trend-setting FM station in The Philippines with unique programs and segments. Provides the unadulterated dance music that caters to the entire age spectrum and became the tribute to the Philippine icon radio station like 89 DMZ, all parts of the world can access the site and enjoy the music spearheaded by The King (Program Director) and The Sting (continuity voice-over, disc jockey, consultant with the voice-over announcer of the Kapinoy network IBC), events and on-air interactivities and promos as well as the magazine advertisement of the station which is the popular iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy!. This TV ads just included the station's radio program schedules and the photos of their iDMZ 891 DJs which included, The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan), DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman), Nicole (Nicole Andersson), The Force (Neil Centeno), The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan), radio broadcaster Peewee (Peewee Wenceslao), The Sting (Terence Khan), Marc The Spark, Raya (Raya Mananquil), ZJ Ziggy, Arthur (Arthur Serzo). Kaye (Kaye Tan), The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano), H-Town, Jun DJ, DJ Marlon, DJ Buzz, The Mighty Dash, DJ Skratchmark, Gee Canlas and Blare (Bernadette Camalig). Gary Caoili, the station manager and The King (King Dabaon), a program director of iDMZ 891 to bring back the good old days of local air waves music. iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! is the first and the only Filipino interactive website that offers non-stop dance music in form of song mixes. It provides an unadulterated dance music that caters to entire age spectrum and to people from all walks of life. This is a tribute to 89.1 DZMZ and a gift to all its avid listeners after more than a decade of quench for dance music. Everyone in any parts of the world can access the site and enjoy the music via live streaming. The essence of iDMZ 891's dance music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno hits, reggae, R&B and slow jams. The is the spectrum of iDMZ 891, encompassing, such diverse musical styles such as Wave, Rock and Disco, the contemporary hits of our local artist in our OPM in-a-Raw. Tthe ultimate in dance music unveils programs guaranteed to deliver top-notch entertainment and fleet-footed dancing with the country's current disco hit-whips in Metro Manila's all-hits, all-dance radio send your non-stop mix sets in MP3 format, 128kbps, 44.1kHz stereo. It's a discount card and a passport to iDMZ 891 events and parties in each program plays at least one song sponsorship to talk about a certain product sponsor during their program. With your support to fuel the same promotional machinery that has endeared IBC-13 to its mass-based audience, iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! is sure to capture the upscale audience of A-B-C markets that playing a dance music, hip-hop, urban music, R&B and pop music on established FM radio station than any other station. An FM radio station of IBC that caters to an audience that loves to hear a lot of Dance Music, Hip-Hop, urban R&B, and special mixes. From old school music to the new tracks of today, iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! is by the dance music zone on FM radio in the country, iDMZ 891 has captured the attention and following of the upper and middle, sophisticated population of Metro Manila aged 15-35 years with ease. The one and only dance music station in the country as they claim iDMZ 891, IBC's FM station, now plays non-stop mix of dance songs, OPM in a row, remixed music and more dance songs as well as its pop, urban hip-hop and R&B music in the contemporary hit radio. This will now target a teens, youth and young adults. Added new sort of attractions. like all-male DJ crew and spiced up with a sexy lady jocks with nice voices and party attitude like bringing back memories of the past because iDMZ 891s been a part of our parties. Through research and related activities, iDMZ 891 hopes to fulfill its commitment to its constituencies and with relevance to the market by sharing with them for the good things like Sayaw Pinoy! with listening app through an internet radio, available in Android and iOS. iDMZ 891 highly recommends you to download the TuneIn Radio app which is available from app store (iOS App Store or Android Play Store). The iDMZ 891 Android App was designed to provide listeners the ease of access to iDMZ 891 website without the use of 3rd party Apps when using today’s modern and handy gadgets. As a regular Android App, iDMZ 891 App can be installed by searching Google Play and download it directly to your registered tablets, smartphones, phablets and the like. Once downloaded, zoners can listen to iDMZ 891 by simply clicking the iDMZ 891 App icon on their gadgets. Listeners can enjoy the perks of the site just like when accessed through desktop PCs and laptops. They can also download iDMZ 891 DJ drops, stingers, remixes, ringtones to make each one’s gadget “iDMZ 891-certified”. What makes this App more fun is that, listeners can access other social networking sites like Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and soundcloud without dropping out from iDMZ 891 site. That means, checking on other site while having iDMZ 891 on your background all in one app. Indeed, a state-of-the-art creation that iDMZ 891, among all other internet radio stations, can provide. Audience Profile :60% Male :30% Female Demographics: :15-19 years old – 25% :20-29 years old – 35% :30-35 years old – 28% Economic class: :A-B-C – 75% (upscale) :C-D-E – 25% (massive) ORIGINAL PROGRAMS (a new trend of iDMZ 891's original radio FM programs) :Wave 24 :Every Sunday, 24-hours of pure new wave music music from the 80's with The Unbeatable (6-10am), Kaye (10am-2pm), The Mighty Dash (2-6pm) and DJ Skratchmark (6-10pm) for new wave hits. :Sundays, 6:00am - 6:00am, the following day. :Slow Jam :24-hours of cool relaxing down beat mix for advice and counseling with love songs, mellow, slow, urban and R&B hits plus iDMZ DJs. :Mondays, 6:00am - 6:00am, the following day :Snapback Thursdays :Coz there's nothing' like the oldskool such throwback set of hip-hop and R&B old school for 18 hours. :Thursdays, 4:00am - 12:00mn :Be Heard! :Promoting professional and non-professional, the Filipino and foreign DJs from all over the world. Be Heard! has been the station's most sought-after and highly-rated flagship program with Gee Canlas mixes from different DJs around the globe. :Fridays, 7:00pm - 9:30pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Snapback Radio :3 hours of mixed the old school of urban music every Friday :Fridays, 12:00mn - 3:00am (Manila Time, Philippines) :Rockin' Manila :3-hours of alternative rock music Rockin' Manila, devastating power earplug higher registers of hardcore rock, alternative rock, progressive rock, modern rock and soft rock for headbang in the loudest anthems from contemporary bands and legendary rock artists. Hosted by the one and only alternative rock music DJ The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) assaults your ears of headbang with the hardest and loudest alternative rock songs from the past and present while The Force (Neil Centeno) every night of Pinoy rock hits from Filipino rock bands with live band performances. :Saturdays, 6:00am - 9:00am with Pinoy rock music from 6:00pm - 9:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Disco 70's :Sway some hips. Wear those dancing shoes. As The Destroyer takes you back to the time of disco at its best. The 70's never sounded any better. A 3-hours of your favorite disco hits of the 70's. :Saturdays, 9:00am - 12:00nn :Back to the 80's :3-hour non-stop all hits from the 80's music with Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy hits the groove. :Saturdays, 12:00nn - 3:00pm and 12:00mn - 3:00am (Manila Time, Philippines) :90's Baddest :Giving you all the hits of the retro 90's music for 3 hours, with Georgina with the pop, hip-hop and dance music genre in a 90's popular throwback hits. :Saturdays, 3:00pm - 6:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Saturday Get Away :The Philippines' longest running clubbing show is back. It brings you a house music radio show. A non-stop 3-hour party clubbing music with your favorite in-house DJs, as The Destroyer and The Sting are your favorite dance club tunes at chill, electric, underground, louge and house music mix at night in live clubbing experience in DJ Marlon bars. :Saturdays, 9:00pm - 12:00mn (Manila Time, Philippines) :Mobile Circuit :Back-to-back live disco-mixing via iDMZ's Mobile Circuit with more zing, zest and pizazz mobiles in the land. Discover the art of disco-mixing, discover a different kind of entertainment with DJ Ouch. :Wednesdays and Thursdays, 7:00pm - 9:00pm :Sayaw 10 :A daily tabulation countdown top 10 of most requested and played dance, hip hop and RnB songs in the tracks of metropolis with Raya, thippest jock talk on the coolest countdown of them all based on the listener's requests and votes over the hotline 632-9283/634-9283, the text line 8888 based on Globe, Facebook, Twitter and 89dmz.com :Tuesdays to Thursdays, 6:00pm - 7:00pm :The Quiet Storm :Hosted by Jun DJ host of the most loved shows with ear for great music, soulful slow jams and smooth jazz of contemporary R&B, soul, love songs and smooth jazz in a mellow and slow songs for a smooth R&B for more than a decade and continues to occupy airwaves with his selection of soothing slow jams. :Great non-stop music of most loved R&B, combines elements of pop, soul, funk and hip hop. Chill and relaxing songs reminiscing 'till dawn that I can sure you've be love enjoy slow jams. :Friday, 9:00am - 2:00pm (Manila time, Philippines) :The Flow :Hosted by H-Town and DJ Buzz on the airwaves bringing you today's hottest hip-hop and R&B tracks and classic hits that represents Hip Hop & RnB in the local urban music. :Monday to Friday, 9:00pm - 12:00mn (Manila time, Philippines) :Urban Pinas Radio :3 hours of your OPM urban music with Nathan J for Pinoy hip-hop and R&B music. :Fridays, 2:00pm - 5:00pm (Manila time, Philippines) :Sayaw 20 :Hosted by Nicole, a weekly top 10 most requested hottest hits with your favorite music artist based on listener's requests and votes over hotline 632-9283/634-9283, the text line 8888 based on Globe, Facebook, Twitter and 89dmz.com :Fridays, 5:00pm - 7:00pm (Manila time, Philippines) :Dreamsounds :Hosted by Jun DJ, playing the ballads of R&B, slowdown, OPM and love songs will sit back at midnight and relax in nice and easy :Monday-Thursday, 12:00mn - 3:00am (Manila time, Philippines) SPECIAL PROGRAMS :Peewee in the Morning :The new Peewee in the Morning is here!. A radio broadcaster Peewee powers up your mornings with the burning, latest, hot, current events and timely news of the day in national, local, global, weather, sports and entertainment scene, and your favorite dance music hits with Slow Jam mixes during Tuesdays, with banter, trending topics, traffics and fun personalities as well as live guest performances with your favorite artist via text, e-mail, phone, etc. Listeners aiming for is to just be there for the listeners, to entertain, to give what is fun, talk with them and of course, play good danze music they can tune in with as they prepare for work and school of collage learn to danze, while having coffee and eating breakfast, while in the MRT and driving their car. :Mondays to Fridays, 6:00am - 9:00am :OPM in-a-Raw :Listen to our very own, the music closest to our Pinoy hearts. Everyday, the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) hits played every hour, because we believe in the Filipino talent. :Everyday, every hour :Ready Set Sayaw! :All your favorite dance all-requests music with Arthur and Blare where listeners can request dance songs and greet on air and instantly get their requested song played the most-requested call-in radio show via text, e-mail, phone, etc. :Mondays to Thursdays, 9:00am - 12:00nn :School of DJ :Hosted by Julz as the first-ever student jock training program, a dance music radio with a school of university for the training young superstars of teen DJs (student jocks) in the airwaves of different high-school and college alumni have established successful careers as radio disc jockeys, voice artists and TV superstars training open to students in the collegiate level (more recently, to those currently enrolled in high school). :Mondays to Thursdays, 12:00mnn - 3:00pm :Sayawoke :A sing-along danze music variety show hits live on-air program at night that guarantees immense the participation from all-request FM listeners on stage. Participants can send in their own recording of your favorite hit songs topped with the live performances from your favorite music artist with DJ Alfie. :Mondays to Fridays at 3:00pm - 6:00pm :Road Traffic :The traffic update in cooperation with Trapik.com and MMDA in the traffic solution. Street by street, road by road, area by area, city by city, the most comprehensive, up-to-the-minute live traffic system on air. :Mondays to Friday, 6:45am to 9:45am and 4:40-7:40pm :The Word :Take a breather. Top-of-the-hour news capsulized in the latest national, local, global and entertainment scenes, The Word featuring the 2-minute update in the news program as Kaye. :Everyday from 6am to 6pm, every hour in the news capsule. :Megamix :Uninterruptable megamixes seven-days-a-week. Four to five hottest records mix for live by jock-on-board. :Everyday, every hour. :K-Pop N Go! :iDMZ introducing K-Pop N Go!, a newest Korean pop music on FM radio to bringing your pure non-stop entertainment in our K-Pop artist idol, K-Pop style! As the journey begins with Nicole. :Tuesday 7:00pm - 8:45pm (Manila Time, Philippines) PROMOS iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! is a sister company of sequestered TV-radio stations IBC-13, 93.5 Romance FM and DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386. These four stations almost have the same events. The biggest prizes and the most fantastic surprises are all on us. From home appliances, motorbikes, gift certificates, premiere night tickets and so much more. Likewise, they have their own ways on give aways some tickets to their listeners. Party with iDMZ 891 crews. H-Town, The Destroyer and The Sting are in charge of playing the hottest club sounds. Most likely, they all have the same radio commercials. Traffic updates too. No wonder that college co-eds, bagets on the streets, office yuppies, jeepneys drivers department store sales people, high school barkadas and housewives at home tune in to us. Just like any other station, iDMZ also has its movie premiere series called Sine Sayaw! for the advance screening in the movie premieres advance screening movie tickets for the movie shown on the photo on a contest. Plus, we will be giving away iDMZ car sticker or souvenir shirt for all featured DJs, check out the latest events and prizes might be given away by their sponsors which also feature promos, games, and prizes galore. iDMZ DJs :The Unbeatable (Andy Satillan) :DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman) :Nathan J :The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) :Kaye (Kaye Tan) :The Force (Neil Centeno) :Raya (Raya Mananquil) :Jun DJ :The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan) :DJ Skratchmark :The Mighty Dash :DJ Marlon :Blare (Bernadette Camalig) :The Sting (Terence Khan) :Marc the Spark :Georgina (Georgina Wilson) :Arthur :Peewee (Peewee Wenceslao) :Julz (Julz Savard) :ZJ Ziggy :Nicole (Nicole Andersson) :DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) PERSONEL :Marcelle John Marcelino (H-Town) (Officer in Charge) :Marjorie Gonzales (Traffic Manager) :Zar Fernandez (IBC Sales and Marketing) :Marjorie Brual (Accounting) :Gerric Yoingco (Sound Engineer) ENGINEERING DEPARTMENT :Bong Manalad (Chief Technician) :Romel Manigbas (Studio Tech.) :Reynold Yamat (Studio Tech.) :Bhon Decena (Studio Tech.) :Benjamin Valencia Jr. (Transmitter Tech.) :Joseph Marcelo (Transmitter Tech.) :Marlon Wilson Antonio (Transmitter Tech.) 'Kapinoy FM 913' More music, more fun, more stars, more tawanan, more kulitan, more kasiyahan, more kwela, more araw-araw. In June 2, 2014, the launch of 96.7 frequency and the call sign DWKP-FM which has been named as Kapinoy FM 913 (nine trese, who is thirteen or 13), under the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. The newest masa-based station held a launching during IBC's 54th anniversary concert at the Smart Araneta Coliseum in Quezon City last June 1, 2014. With its format and adapting a new look, a new sound emerged... shifting to high gear... sending waves that are vibrant, alive and dynamic. Managed by Rudolph Rivera, the station began its operations with a Top 40 (CHR) music and OPM format with its programming generated itself into a mainstream mass-based music station in response to growing trend of "masa" radio or FM radio for the masses. Successfully launched the first Kapinoy Music Awards. Recently, it launched its own listening app, available in Android & iOS. Gave an engaging on-air experience to its radio listeners and online viewers via www.kapinoyfm.com.ph with its all-new exciting program lineup and regular guestings of some of the country’s biggest showbiz personalities. In Kapinoy FM, our listeners always come first. Aside from dishing out all the hits, all the time, we also keep our audience informed about the latest news and information, as provided by the country's most credible news team, the IBC News and Current Affairs (under Media ng Bayan). As we continue to deliver what's in, what's hot, and what's in the headlines, Kapinoy FM 913 keeps on adding zest by providing the listeners the thrill of their lives with big, exciting prizes thrown in for fun games and promos, plus free prime tickets to hit movie premieres. With its strengthened transmitter power, Kapinoy FM envelopes the entire Metro Manila and is able to reach the ends of Pangasinan, Zambales, Nueva Ecija, Quezon and some parts of Bicol with its exceptionally clear, brilliant, and digital audio quality. New programs, new jingle, new logo and new slogan called Ang Saya ang Radyo Kapinoy!. Incidentally, 4 provincial FM radio stations owned by IBC Radio. In order to compete with the leading and newly rebranded FM radio network in Mega Manila as MOR 101.9 My Only Radio For Life! which is owned by the network's competitors ABS-CBN and Barangay LS 97.1 also owned by the second competitors GMA Network. Kapinoy FM 913 as a powered for the format of the the Top 40 (CHR) music and the Original Pilipino Music powered by its new breed of jocks and programmers. Listen Live to the station that plays all the hits, all the time. Do send in your request and suggestions by info@kapinoyfm.com.ph. The station manager is Rudolph Rivera, broadcast live throughout the Philippine archipelago and throughout the world via Global IBC. DAILY PROGRAMS :Early Morning Day :Monday to Friday 4:00am - 6:00am :Hosted by Boy Dale :Kapinoy Morning :Modnay to Friday 6:00am - 9:00am :Hosted by Big Boy Bonito :Superstar Request :Monday to Friday 9:00am - 12:00nn :Hosted by Camille Gigil, the most requested hits of the tunes. :Good Noon Tanghali :Monday to Friday 12:00nn - 3:00pm :Hosted by Noel Ferrer as listeners ease into their afternoon. :Happy Hapon :Monday to Friday 3:00pm - 6:00pm :Hosted by Karen Dyosa :Justintertainment :Monday to Friday 6:00pm - 9;00pm :Hosted by Justin Bibbo :Tonight at Night :Monday to Friday 9:00pm - 12:00mn :Hosted by Dehins Trillo, a program where callers share to comment on. Listeners' comments via social media are also read on air for the love advice SPECIAL PROGRAMS :Kapinoy Throwback :Thursday 12:00mn - Friday 12:00mn :An oldies program every Friday, playing the hits of the '70s, '80s and '90s is a retro playlist with songs from the 70s till the 90s. Turn the gold when all-time hits bring back swinging memories amd feel-good reminiscin' of the 70's, 80's, and 90's :Halo-Halo Sabado :Friday 12mn-Saturday 9pm :A program featuring the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) go hataw when OPM hits take centerstage in a consistent Sunday top-rater. Way to go! :Juke Box Sabado :Saturday 9:00am - 12:00nn :Hosted by Mark M. :Kapinoy All You Can :Saturday 12:00nn - 3:00pm :Hosetd by Noel Ferrer :30 Kapinoy :Saturday 3:00pm - 6:00pm :Hosted by Karen Dyosa will chart playing the top 30 songs of the week delivering the hottest coutndown. :Bida Kapinoy :Saturday 6:00pm - 9:00pm :Hosted by Boy Dale :Live Sessions :Saturday 9:00pm - 12:00mn :Hosted by Dehins Trillo, live performances from local artists. :Solid Gold Kapinoy :Sunday 6:00am - 9:00am :Hosted by Big Boy Bonito, playing the Pinoy good oldies. :Music Rewind :Sunday 9:00am - 12:00nn :Hosted by Mark M. (Sunday 9am-12nn) :Lite Rock Kapinoy :Sunday 12:00nn - 3:00pm :Hosted by Noel Ferrer, the best of lite rock songs. :Sayaw Party :Sunday 3:00pm - 6:00pm :Hosted by Karen Dyosa, 3 hours of your favorite dance hits in the party. :Kapinoy Idol :Sunday 6:00pm - 9:00pm :Hosted by Boy Dale, 3 hour mix of the hits :Gabing-Gabi Love Songs :Sudnay 9:00pm - 12:00mn :Hosted by Dehins Trillo OTHER PROGRAMS :Tawanan Kapinoy :Kapinoy News Ngayon :Monday to Saturday 6:00am - 6:00pm :Top-of-the-hour news program. :Sing-Along Kapinoy :Top-of-the-hour everyday DJs :Big Boy Bonito (weekdays 6-9am) :Camille Gigil (weekdays 9am-12nn) :Mark M. (weekends 9am-12nn) :Noel Ferrer (weekdays 12nn-3pm) :Karen Dyosa (daily 3-6pm) :Justin Bibbo (weekdays 6-9pm) :Boy Dale (weekends 4-6am and weekends 6-9pm) :Francine Prieto (news anchor of Kapinoy News Ngayon) :Dehins Trillo (daily 9pm-12mn) PROMOS :This is it! The biggest prizes and the most fantastic surprises are all on us! From home appliances, motorbikes, gift certificates, premiere night tickets and so much more! :No wonder that college co-eds, bagets on the streets, office yuppies, jeepneys drivers department store sales people, high school barkadas, and housewives at home tune in to us. :And we have them all hooked! 'IBC Radio Regional' ROMANCE FM :DYRQ-FM 92.7 MHz Iloilo :Panay Region :DYRM-FM 94.5 MHz Cebu :Central Visayas Region :DXRM-FM 95.3 MHz Davao :Southern Mindanao Region BORACAY FM :DYBP-FM 103.8 MHz :Boracay Panay Region RADYO BUDYONG :Luzon :DWLW-AM 675 kHz Laoag :Ilocos Region :DWDC-AM 1017 kHz Dagupan :North Central Luzon Area :DWNW-AM 756 kHz Naga :Bicol Region :DWGW-AM 684 Legaspi :Bicol Region :Visayas :DYBQ-AM 981 kHz Iloilo :Panay Region :DYJJ-AM 1296 kHz Roxas :Panay Region :DYRG-AM 1251 kHz Kalibo, Aklan :Panay Region :DYBG-AM 672 kHz Cebu :Central Visayas Region :DYSJ-AM 1359 kHz Antique :San Jose de Buenavista :Mindanao :DZWG-AM 885 kHz Cagayan de Oro :Northern Mindanao Area :DXML-AM 1044 kHz Davao :Southern Mindanao Region iDMZ :DYNZ-FM 89.2 MHz Iloilo :Panay Region :DYMZ-FM 89.8 MHz Cebu :Central Visayas Region :DXMZ-FM 89.3 MHz Davao :Southern Mindanao Region KAPINOY FM :DYKM-FM 102.5 MHz Iloilo :Panay Region :DYKP-FM 96.6 MHz Cebu :Central Visayas Region :DXKP-FM 96.1 MHz Davao :Southern Mindanao Region Music IBC Records, a music recording and record distribution company, is a wholly owned subsidiary of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. A major diversification move in the evolution of IBC from a broadcast media to a fully integrated entertainment company of the Kapinoy Nework leads the pack among record labels that produce music from the Philippines and distribute original Pilipino music worldwide. It was incorporated in 2013 and operating commercially of the same year. The company managed to set up what has become the largest provincial sales and distribution network in putting up their own record label in the tradition of Kapamilya Network’s Star Records and the Kapuso Network’s GMA Records. Our record as a leader in music from the Philippines has been phenomenal, including chartbusters from artists like Dingdong Avanzado, Miguel Aguila, Rachel Alejandro, Lani Misaluha, Erich Gonzales, Giu Comia, Manilyn Reynes, Abra, Jerome John Hughes, and many more. Our current roster of original Pilipino music available on CDs at retail stores worldwide as well as fast digital downloads on iTunes, Amazon, and ibcrecords.ph, among many others, includes Joey Albert, Louie Heredia, The Dawn, Jai & Joj Agpangan, RJ Jimenez and more. IBC Records’ core business in original Pilipino music includes producing, developing, and distributing audio and video content; music publishing; events production and music artists’ management. Although based in the Philippines, IBC Records and its artists are known globally especially by fans of music from the Philippines. Incorporated just a year ago, IBC Records today is aggressively building its pool of Filipino artists and musicians as well as its catalogue of the Original Pilipino Music (OPM). In 2013 through music production and distribution, IBC Records plans to produce at least more than 113 albums which will include OPM releases, non-exclusive catalogues, special compilations, soundtrack albums and educational albums. IBC Records also plans to diversify its produce line to includ Videoke, CD Graphics and MTV's on top of the regular cassette tapes and CDs in the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) of the market. Music recording production and distribution as it incorporates the music recording company IBC Records, which goes on producing the music albums of the network's artists like Dingdong Avanzado, Rachel Alejandro, Miguel Aguila, Lani Misalucha, Louie Heredia and The Dawn, and the soundtracks of the various Star Cinema movies Signing up big-name Filipino artists as well as discovering potential artists, especially from IBC-13 talent pools, will be a continuing activity. The vision of IBC Records is to grow into an internationally music recording and record distribution company. Moreover, IBC Records continuosly developed features more established artists catering to a larger segment of society, henceforth, improving the outfit's market profile. Albums by known international artists like Coco Lee, Bryan Adams, Carly Rae Jepsen, One Direction, Ariana Grande, Bon Jovi, Lifehouse, David Cook, Celine Dion, Boyzone, Kesha, Usher, NeYo, Rihanna, among others. IBC Records has a catalogue of high-value recordings that have been well-promoted on television, radio and other media, with a roster of stellar talents. IBC Creatives Group is part of the The Kapinoy Network, which owns and operates the flagship TV station IBC-13 and the main Global Filipino cable channel Global IBC and INN International. Under IBC Crestives is IBC Records and iDMZ FM Radio, all leading brands in the Philippines. In addition, IBC Creatives provides music production services to clients, supported by in-house and external recording studios and post-production facilities. IBC Records is the Philippines’ leading multi-platform recording company, which produces and promotes the musicof top Filipino artists. IBC Records’ products are often seen on top-rating television shows that are enjoyed worldwide by more than 100 million Filipinos. From the outset, IBC Records embarked on its own artist and repertoire development. By 2013, the company's artists roster had grown to some twenty local acts. Young as it is, the recording outfit has had a number of gold and multi-platinum albums to its credit: the debut albums of Rey Valera of Awit Mula sa Ating Puso, Dingdong Avanzado for Song for You, Rachel Alejandro for Nagmamanal, Rachel, the Filipino rock band The Dawn for Drawn, Joey Albert for Ms. Joey, Sofia Andres for Telling My Heart, Giu Comia for Giu Comia, Miguel Aguila for Kay Tagal, the star-studded Christmas album Pasko ng Pilipino, the soundtrack of Safe In The Arms Of Love and the latest album of Jerome John Hughes for May Gusto Po. As the company matures, and as its marketing and A and R teams gain experience, surely make it big as a recording company in the years ahead. Artists 'Talent List' *Robi Domingo *Gee-Ann Abrahan *Jake Cuenca *Giselle Sanchez *Miguel Aguila *Meg Imperial *Dingdong Dantes *Cristine Reyes *Cogie Domingo *Nadine Lustre *AJ Muhlach *Sofia Andres *Mario Maurer *Bianca Casado *Aki Torio *Janella Salvador *Marlo Mortel *Ashley Rivera as Petra Mahalimuyak *Nathan Barrera *Yam Concepcion *Lance Christopher *Janeena Chan *Dino Imperial *Giu Comia *Janine Tugonon *Carlos Agassi *Maxene Magalona *Juan Carlos Urquico *Juan Miguel Urquico *Andi Eigenmann *TJ Trinidad *Nicole Anderson *DJ Durano *Ella Cruz *John Wayne Sace *Xyriel Manabat *Gerald Pesingan *Say Alonzo *Anton Revilla *Joanna Morales *Lucas Zamora *Richard Yap *Joy Viado *Christopher de Leon *Anja Aguilar *Sam Concepcion *Freddie Webb *Tricia Santos *Ryan Agoncillo *Josh Padilla *Jodi Sta. Maria *Ronnie Ricketts *Joross Gamboa *Candy Pangilinan *Kiko Ramos *Mitch Valdez *Abby Bautista *Imee Hart *James Reid